Corazones confundidos
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Todo anda bien pero al revés... Un crucero por el Cuadrado de las Bahamas volverá las vacaciones de la Selección Japonesa en un caos. Genzo x Lily.
1. Todo comienza por el principio

**Corazones confundidos.**

**(Los cuentos del espejo).**

**Capítulo 1. Todo comienza por el principio.**

_Hamburgo, Alemania._

En un departamento ubicado en las afueras de Hamburgo, tres chicas se pelean por usar el cuarto de baño.

¡Alisse!.- gritó Lily Del Valle, una joven y entusiasta estudiante de Medicina.- ¡Llevas media hora en el baño!

Aun no acabo.- respondió Alisse Farfán, estudiante de Derecho, desde dentro.

¡Alisse Farfán, sal del baño en este instante!.- gritó Paola Wakabayashi, otra estudiante de Medicina.- ¡Tenemos turno el día de hoy!

Ya, no hagan escándalo.- replicó Alisse, abriendo la puerta del baño.- Par de histéricas, les hacen falta vacaciones.

Por eso me voy a ir de crucero con mi querido Genzo.- sonrió Lily, emocionada y babeando.

No sé cómo van a ser ésas unas vacaciones, si tienes que aguantar a mi primo.- gruñó Paola.

Cállate.- Lily le sacó la lengua a Paola, al tiempo que se encerraba en el baño.

¡DEL VALLEEEEE, SAL DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTEEEEEE!.- gritó Paola, casi histérica.

Camarón que se duerme... .- murmuró Alisse.

Tú cállate, Farfán.- gruñó Paola.- Nadie te preguntó.

Uhhh, qué genio. Andas insoportable desde que Schneider te dejó por...

Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo.- cortó Paola, de manera amenazadora.

Ya, ya. Nomás decía... .- Alisse suspiró.

¿Quiénes son estas chicas y por qué se pelean por el baño? Bueno, pues a esta última pregunta solo responderé que si alguno de ustedes ha vivido en compañía de estudiantes universitarios sabrán que el uso del baño por las mañanas es un problema. Para los que no han vivido esto, les diré que cuentan con suerte, jajaja. Sobre la primera pregunta empezaré por el principio, como debe ser. Alisse Farfán, Paola Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle eran tres estudiantes extranjeras de intercambio en la Universidad de Hamburgo. Alisse Farfán era una linda chica chilena que estudiaba Derecho, de cabello oscuro y unos extraños ojos que no se sabían si eran verdes o de un extraño color café (ojos verde moco, como una vez le dijo Paola a Alisse, de broma). Paola Wakabayashi era una chica germano-japonesa muy atractiva y con unos sorprendentes ojos verde potente que estudiaba la carrera de Medicina. Lily Del Valle también estudiaba Medicina; ella era una bella chica mexicana con una larga cabellera castaño oscuro y unos profundísimos ojos negros.

Las tres chicas se conocieron por accidente en la Universidad. Paola y Lily habían caído en el mismo grupo y ellas conocieron a Alisse por casualidad en los jardines de la Universidad. Las tres habían congeniado lo suficientemente bien como para irse a vivir juntas y dejar las horribles pensiones en donde vivían, aunque muchas veces la paz del departamento se veía amenazada por las constantes peleas entre Alisse y Paola. Por cierto que ellas no eran las únicas que se peleaban, ya que Paola y Lily también discutían muy seguido... Por culpa de Genzo Wakabayashi, el primo hermano de Paola.

Sí. Lily conoció a Genzo a través de Paola, quien evidentemente no le tenía mucho aprecio a su primo. Mejor dicho, lo odiaba. Lily, sin embargo, se prendó del guapo portero japonés y éste no tardó en caer rendido a los pies de la mexicana. Paola, por su parte, le entregó su frágil corazoncito al alemán Karl Heinz Schneider. ¿Y Alisse? Bueno, ella una vez aceptó en acompañar a Paola y a Lily a los entrenamientos del Hamburgo y ahí se topó con Taro Misaki, gran amigo de Genzo. Y eso fue todo. Aunque el flechazo fue instantáneo, a Taro le costó trabajo convencer a la terca de Alisse que le diera su amor.

Las cosas marchaban relativamente bien, a pesar de las pelear, porque las tres chicas eran grandes amigas, pero entonces Schneider, sin previo aviso, terminó con Paola. ¿La causa? La hermana menor de Genzo, Hana. La chica había ido a visitar a su hermano (Genzo es el causante de todo, ¿se dieron cuenta?) y nomás bastó una mirada entre ella y el alemán para que se enamoraran con locura. Paola estaba más que dolida, pero su orgullo no le permitió demostrárselo a Schneider.

Uh. ¿Qué habrá pasado con el novio de Hana?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo, quien para en ese entonces ya eran novios.- Porque ella también tenía novio, ¿no?

Te refieres al Señor Lavacoches, como tú lo llamas.- respondió Genzo.- No lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo? ¿Él era el novio de tu hermana?.- inquirió Lily, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.- ¡Pero cómo lo permitiste!

Ya ves.- Genzo suspiró.- Hana es de lo más terca...

Uh... Y qué malos gustos tenía... Bueno, menos mal que entró en razón y se fijó en ese bomboncito de Schneider.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- Me voy a poner celoso.

Vamos, era una broma.- Lily rió, para después besar a su novio en los labios.- Sabes que tú eres el más bombón de todos y que solo a ti te comería a mordidas...

Más te vale.- Genzo volvió a besar a Lily.- En fin... ¿Ya estás lista para el crucero, amor?.- Genzo cambió el tema.- Saldremos dentro de poco.

Estoy más puesta que un calcetín.- contestó Lily, feliz.- He estado haciendo turnos extras en el hospital para que me den libres esas dos semanas. Lástima que Alisse no quiere venir con nosotros...

Irá.- Genzo sonrió de manera enigmática.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- inquirió Lily.

Porque Misaki la convencerá.

No lo creo. Yo llevo rogándole casi tres meses para que acepte venir con nosotros, pero no quiere. Sabes que le tiene rechazo extremo al mar y a todo lo que se le relacione.- suspiró Lily.

Yo sé lo que te digo. Misaki la convencerá.

Y yo te digo que no lo hará.

¿Apostamos, mi Doctora de la Eterna Sonrisa?.- Genzo miró provocativamente a Lily.

¿Qué quieres perder, mi Guardián de Oriente?.- aceptó Lily.

Si Misaki convence a Farfán de ir con nosotros, tú me darás una noche a mi antojo.- Genzo miró con cierta lujuria a su novia.

¡Ah! ¿Hablas del negligé rosa?.- Lily se puso colorada.

No. Más bien me refería a "sin negligé".- contestó Genzo, pícaramente.

¿Y si yo gano?.- sonrió Lily, más colorada aun.

Seré tu esclavo por una semana.- respondió Genzo.

Lily no se pudo negar ante tan tentadora propuesta.

Ya para estas alturas deben de haberse supuesto que dentro de poco las chicas universitarias saldrían de vacaciones. El padre de Tsubasa Ozhora había invitado a éste y a toda la Selección Japonesa a un crucero por el Cuadrado de las Bahamas, ya que por unos cuantos meses el señor Ozhora sería el capitán de uno de los más lujosos cruceros del mundo (no me pregunten la causa). Todos habían aceptado, encantados, y más de uno, como Genzo, preguntó si también podrían invitar a sus novias, por supuesto, pagando el boleto correspondiente. El capitán Ozhora respondió que todos serían bienvenidos, que mientras más mejor. Quienes también aceptaron la invitación fueron los directivos de la Selección y los entrenadores: Minato Gamo, Munemasa Katagiri, Tatsuo Mikami, Kira Kozo y la cazatalentos Kaori Matsumoto. Tsubasa llevaría a su prometida Sanae, Hyuga llevaría a su cuasi-novia Maki, Ishizaki llevaría a su novia Yukari y ésta y Sanae invitaron también a Kumi. Jun Misugi llevaría a Yayoi, Hikaru Matsuyama a Yoshiko. En fin, todos los que tenían novia o pareja querían llevarla para que los acompañaran en ese viaje por las paradisíacas islas Bahamas. Taro Misaki había apartado un lugar para Alisse, seguro de que la convencería. El único problema que se presentó fue que el boleto que Ken Wakashimazu había reservado para su novia Hana se desperdiciaría, ya que ella obviamente no iba a dejar su vacaciones por los alpes suizos con Schneider para irse con él (yo tampoco lo haría, ni aunque fuera a un crucero). A Genzo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ofrecerle el boleto a Paola, cosa que ella aceptó con tal de no quedarse sola en casa recordando a Schneider.

En fin, ya casi todo estaba listo para las que parecían ser las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas. La noche en la que Genzo y Lily apostaron, Misaki y Wakabayashi visitaron a las chicas en su departamento.

Solo vine a invitar a Alisse al crucero que haremos por el Cuadrado de las Bahamas.- dijo Tarito, con carita de niño bueno.

No quiere ir.- suspiró Lily.- No logro convencerla.

¿Por qué no quieres ir, mi amor?.- inquirió Misaki a la aludida, mirándola con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

Porque odio el mar.- respondió Alisse, enfurruñada.- Por eso.

Lily miró a Genzo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

¿Y si yo te pido que vayas conmigo?.- inquirió Misaki, suavemente.

¿Quieres que vaya?.- preguntó Alisse, algo embobada.

Sí.- contestó Misaki.- Por favor, ven conmigo. No me dejes solo.

Bueno.- aceptó Alisse.- Si tú me lo pides, voy.

Lily se atragantó con el refresco que tomaba en esos momentos. Genzo se acercó a ella aparentando calma.

Ve preparando el negligé rosa, corazón.- susurró Genzo al oído de Lily.

Te odio.- musitó Lily.

Yo sé que eso no es cierto.- Genzo mordisqueó una de las orejas de su novia.

Estate quieto.- lo cortó Lily, sonriente.- Aun no es hora de pagar la apuesta.

Y llegó el día. La Selección Japonesa en pleno, los directivos y demás agregados culturales estaban ya abordando el crucero que los llevaría a pasear por el Cuadrado de las Bahamas. Tsubasa Ozhora se sorprendió de ver ahí a Carlos Santana, su rival brasileño.

¡Santana!.- le gritó el joven japonés al serio, frío e indiferente brasileño.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine acompañando a mi madre.- respondió Santana, con voz indiferente.- Este crucero nos ayudará a conocernos... Y quizás a limar asperezas...

Ya veo.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Me da gusto. Mi padre es el capitán del barco.

Menos mal.- respondió Santana.- Llevamos a bordo a los dos capitanes Ozhora.

Olvidé decirles que el barco llevaría a otros pasajeros importantes: Yoshiko Yamaoka, la media hermana de Taro Misaki, Natsuko Ozhora, la madre de Tsubasa, y Daichi Ozhora, el hermano del mismo. Además, también viajaría junto con la Selección el fotógrafo oficial de la misma, Ian Takahashi, quien iría supuestamente para "registrar" cada movimiento de los jugadores durante sus vacaciones. Además, Ian iría acompañado por su novia Lara, la hermana mayor de Lily Del Valle (qué pequeño el mundo es).

El crucero zarpó, cargado de mucha gente joven y entusiasta que además se encontraba enamorada. Solo había dos personas con el corazón roto en ese viaje: Paola Wakabayashi y Ken Wakashimazu. La primera noche, Paola salió a cubierta, harta de ver cómo Alisse y Lily se divertían con sus respectivos novios. Cerca de ella descubrió al portero suplente de la Selección, Ken Wakashimazu, y su corazón, muy a su pesar, se aceleró. La verdad era que el amor secreto de Paola era Ken, aunque ella era tan terca que no lo quería reconocer.

Buenas noches.- saludó Paola, parándose muy cerca de Ken.

Buenas noches.- respondió Ken.- ¿Ya se aburrió de la fiesta?

Un poco.- reconoció Paola.- Demasiada miel allá adentro.

Sí. Bola de ridículos.- refunfuñó Ken.

¿Por qué no está usted adentro con todos?.- preguntó Paola, curiosa.

Porque, por si no lo ha notado, allá adentro están todos los que tienen novia.- replicó Ken.- Y yo no tengo.

Ya veo.- murmuró Paola.- Yo tampoco tengo pareja, así que ya somos dos. Mi novio me dejó por otra. Por mi prima.

¿Y espera que la compadezca por eso?.- replicó Ken.- A mí mi novia me dejó por un alemán pretencioso y antipático.

¡Ah!.- exclamó Paola.- Mi novio era alemán...

¿Ya ve? No se puede confiar en esos tipos... Como tampoco se puede confiar en una Wakabayashi.

Paola respingó. Se dio cuenta de que Ken Wakashimazu era el antiguo novio de Hana Wakabayashi, la actual novia de su ex (¡Qué enredo!)

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle y Lara Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

Ian Takahashi es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®.

Bueno, pues aquí voy con otro fic más. Esta historia surgió de una plática con mi buen amigo Dardito. La historia está de lo más jalada de la neurona pero nos divertimos mucho planeándola. Le doy a Dardito el crédito que se merece, él es coautor de esta historia aunque se negó a escribirla a dueto conmigo, así que tendré que hacerlo yo solita. Estuve afinando los detalles en Ixtapa y Alisse me convenció de escribirla de una buena vez. A ver que sale.

El Cuadrado de las Bahamas en vez del Triángulo de las Bermudas... Jajaja.


	2. Peligrosa obsesión

**Capítulo 2. Peligrosa obsesión. **

Ken no sabía el por qué la muchacha que estaba parada junto a él lo miraba con sorpresa.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Wakashimazu.- Te pusiste algo pálida.

Es que... Es que yo era la novia del tipo que te quitó a tu novia.- soltó Paola, sin querer, debido a la impresión.

No me digas.- Ken también se sorprendió.- ¿Tú andabas con ese pretencioso de Schneider?

Sí. ¡Y no es ningún pretencioso!.- lo defendió Paola, sin saber por qué.

¿Y todavía lo defiendes? ¿O es que no te importó que él te dejara por... Tu prima, dijiste?.- inquirió Ken.- ¿Eres prima de Hana?

Claro que me importó que me dejara por mi prima. Y sí, Hana Wakabayashi es mi prima.- contestó Paola.- Pero no por eso voy a dejar que insultes a Schneider. En todo caso, la pretenciosa desgraciada es Hana. Ella sonsacó a Karl...

¿En serio te crees ese cuento inventado por ti misma?.- Ken soltó una carcajada de burla.

¡No es ningún cuento! ¡Hana es una fácil resbalosa!.- gritó Paola, enojada.

¡No hables así de mi novia!.- rugió Ken, enojado también.

Ambos se quedaron súbitamente callados. Las heridas que Karl y Hana habían provocado en cada uno aun estaban recientes.

De todas maneras, eso ya no es asunto mío.- murmuró Ken.- Que Hana se largue con quien quiera... De todas maneras, no sé de qué te quejas, si tú has de ser igual. Todos los Wakabayashi son igual de desgraciados.

Cállate.- Paola le soltó una bofetada a Ken.- No generalices. Yo no soy ni como Genzo ni como Hana.

Y tras decir esto, Paola se dio la vuelta y se marchó, enojada. Pero Ken le dio alcance.

Perdóname.- murmuró él, tomando a Paola del brazo.- Me porté como un idiota... En realidad lo que hice fue desquitarme contigo, pero no hay justificación para eso. Lo siento.

Ah... .- Paola no supo qué contestar.- Creo que yo también me desquité contigo...

Y ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa.- Ken esbozó una sonrisa de vergüenza.- Los causantes de todo son Hana y Schneider...

Cierto.- Paola también sonrió, aunque levemente.- Y nosotros perdemos el tiempo en desquitarnos el uno con la otra...

Así que eres la prima de Genzo Wakabayashi.- comentó Ken, cambiando el tema.- Se nota en tu manera de ser.

Ni me lo digas, que Lily a cada rato dice lo mismo, cosa que me molesta.- gruñó Paola.

¿Hablas de la novia de Wakabayashi?.- Ken sonrió con cierto fastidio.- Esa chica me detesta tanto como yo a ella.

¿La conoces?

Sí. Wakabayashi la llevó a alguna reunión de la Selección y la presentó con todos. Desde el primer momento nos odiamos. Esa "Señorita Último Refresco del Desierto" insiste en llamarme "Señor Lavacoches".- Ken hizo un gesto de disgusto.

¿"Señorita Último Refresco del Desierto"?.- Paola se soltó a reír a mandíbula batiente.- Vaya que le queda ese apodo a la pequeña Lily. Y sí sabía que Lily te llama "Señor Lavacoches". Yo vivo con ella, y cada vez que hablamos de ti, ella te menciona con ese mote.

¿Vives con ella?.- preguntó Ken.- ¿Y así que hablan mucho de mí, eh?

Este... .- Paola se puso algo colorada.- No es que hablemos específicamente de ti, sino de la Selección en general...

Paola y Ken continuaron hablando. La primera impresión que habían tenido el uno de la otra no había sido buena, pero conforme platicaban esa impresión iba cambiando para bien. Al poco rato, Lily y Genzo salieron a cubierta. En cuanto Lily vio a Ken, se le borró del rostro la sonrisa.

Buenas noches.- saludó Genzo, cortésmente.- Paola. Wakashimazu.

Buenas noches, Wakabayashi.- contestó Ken.- Buenas noches, señorita Del Valle...

En presencia de Genzo, Ken no se atrevía a ser descortés con Lily. Ya una vez había cometido ese error y poco faltó para que los dos porteros se agarraran a golpes.

Hola.- gruñó Paola.

Hola, Paolita.- dijo Lily.- Buenas noches, Wakashimazu.

Entre Lily y Ken se sintió la misma corriente de negatividad que se cruzó entre Paola y Genzo. Era cierto que estos dos eran primos pero aun así Paola siempre mostró cierto rechazo hacia Genzo. En general, Paola no se llevaba bien con ninguno de los hermanos Wakabayashi, con excepción de Touya.

Cuidado con mi prima, Wakashimazu.- advirtió Genzo.- No se te olvide que también ya saliste con mi hermana. No se te vaya a hacer costumbre el andar con las mujeres de familia.

La advertencia debería ser para mí, ¿no crees, Wakabayashi?.- replicó Ken.- Te recuerdo que fue tu hermana quien me dejó a mí, no al revés.

No necesito que me cuides, primito.- gruñó Paola.

Espero que no te aburras pronto, Paolita.- dijo Lily.- Dudo mucho que este señor tenga más de un tema de conversación.

Ken miró a Lily con evidente enojo, pero se contuvo. No se le olvidaba que la mirada de Genzo de advertencia también era por su novia.

Idiota.- murmuró Paola, cuando Lily y Genzo se alejaron.

¿Lo dices por él o por ella?.- preguntó Ken.

Lo digo por él. Aunque supongo que tú lo dices por ella... .- Paola soltó una risilla.

Touché.- rió Ken.

Viejo odioso.- refunfuñó Lily, refiriéndose a Ken.- No sé por qué a Paola le gustará tanto.

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿A Paola le gusta Wakashimazu?

¡Ah!.- gimió Lily.- No, no quise... No es lo que...

¡Ja! Ya te delataste, mi Doctora de la Eterna Sonrisa.- Genzo rió a carcajadas.- No sabía que a mi prima le gustara Wakashimazu. ¡Vaya que él vuelve locas a las mujeres de mi familia!

Con todo respeto, todas las mujeres de tu familia están locas.- rió Lily.

Tú vas a formar parte pronto de las mujeres de mi familia.- murmuró Genzo, abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

No tuvieras tanta suerte.- Lily trataba de zafarse, a manera de juego.

Una chica miraba con envidia y celos la escena. Genzo y Lily jugueteaban; él hacía intentos por atraparla y ella fingía escaparse de él. Se notaba a leguas que ellos estaban muy enamorados...

¿Qué haces, Sakura?.- le preguntó una mujer de edad madura a la muchacha.- No espíes a los pasajeros.

No te importa lo que estoy haciendo.- gruñó la chica, por respuesta.- ¿A ti en qué te afecta si espío o no a los pasajeros?

¿A quién observas?.- la mujer prefirió ignorar la respuesta de la muchacha.- ¡Ah! Es ese portero japonés. Y supongo que la chica es su novia. Es muy linda.

Claro que no lo es. Yo soy más bonita que ella.- rugió Sakura, inmediatamente.- Ella no se lo merece.

Ay, no. No me digas que sigues obsesionada con Genzo Wakabayashi. Entiende, m´ija. Él es solo un personaje famoso y lo que sientes por él es lo mismo que sienten miles de jovencitas en el mundo por algún famoso.- la mujer soltó un suspiro.

Nadie te preguntó, Meiko.- replicó Sakura.- Yo en verdad amo a Genzo. Lo daría todo por él. Y sé que él lo daría todo por mí si tan solo me llegara a conocer...

Ya bájate de tu nube, Sakura.- dijo Meiko, con fastidio.- Date cuenta de que ese hombre solo tiene ojos para su doctora de la sonrisa eterna, como él mismo la llama...

¿Quiénes son este par de mujeres? Bueno, Meiko no tiene tanta trascendencia, pero Sakura sí. Era una muchacha japonesa que trabajaba en los cruceros como edecán o talladora de black jack en el casino del barco, dependiendo de en dónde hiciera más falta. Sakura se había enamorado hasta la obsesión de Genzo Wakabayashi a través de los partidos de la Selección que pasaban por televisión. Sin embargo, cuando la prensa anunció, al final del World Youth, que Genzo se había convertido en el novio de una linda estudiante de medicina extranjera, miles de chicas enamoradas dejaron oír sus protestas. Y Sakura fue una de ellas, aunque ella estaba firmemente convencida de que si Genzo la conocía en persona, dejaría a Lily Del Valle para irse con ella (sí, cómo no).

Algún día he de tener la oportunidad.- murmuró Sakura.- Tú serás mío algún día, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Desgraciadamente, pronto se le presentaría a Sakura una oportunidad...

Lara Del Valle e Ian Takahashi bailaban pegaditos una música romántica, bajo la mirada de la Selección Japonesa en pleno. Todos sabían que esa parejita era extremadamente explosiva, y que si no tenían tantos hijos como una pareja de conejos era porque los dos eran muy cuidadosos al respecto. Ian, como ya lo había dicho, era el fotógrafo oficial de la Selección. Genzo y Taro lo descubrieron en Hamburgo, cuando intentaba tomarle una fotografía de contrabando a Lily. Ella había pensado que Ian era un depravado voyerista, pero lo que en realidad pasó fue que a él le pareció muy bella la mexicana, y muy digna de tomarle una fotografía. Una vez aclarado el malentendido, Genzo reconoció que las fotos que Ian había tomado de Lily eran muy buenas, aunque él se quedó con todas. Ian se presentó como fotógrafo aficionado y Taro opinó que quizás él podría trabajar para la Selección. Ian aceptó, encantado, ya que él era mitad japonés (y mitad mexicano). Poco después, Ian conoció a Lara, cuando ésta fue de visita a Hamburgo a visitar a su hermana, y terminó por enamorarse de ella. Y ella de él.

Y como había dicho, Ian y Lara eran una pareja explosiva. Ya toda la Selección sabía las incontables aventuras que habían pasado ese par de conejos en primavera, y si las cosas no llegaban a hacerse del dominio público era porque Lara e Ian no eran tan famosos.

Ese parecito no entiende.- musitó Alisse, suspirando.- Parece que les vale lo que la gente opine de ellos.

No seas tan dura, corazón.- sonrió Misaki.- Tienen derecho a ser felices.

¿Y eso incluye el andar de depravados escandalosos en cualquier sitio público?.- inquirió Alisse, haciendo que Taro se carcajeara.

Bueno, no todos son como tú y yo.- Taro besó suavemente a su novia en la mejilla.

¿Y cómo es eso?.- Alisse soltó una risilla.

Un par de cursis enamorados.- susurró Taro.

¿Eso somos?

Yo creo que sí. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Que Lily y el Wakys nos ganan.- sonrió Alisse.

En eso te apoyo.- Taro volvió a reír.

Taro Misaki era completamente feliz. Nunca se le olvidaría el día en que fue a visitar a Genzo al campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo. Ese día, Taro vio a la muchacha con ojos verdes y cabello negro más hermosa que él hubiese visto jamás: Alisse. Misaki le rogó a Wakabayashi que se la presentara. En cuanto ella dijo "hola", Taro supo que solo con ella quería estar... Y ya después de cierto tiempo descubrió que Alisse sentía lo mismo por él.

El capitán Ozhora es llamado por su segundo al mando al puente de navegación. El capitán se despide momentáneamente de su esposa y se dispone a ir a donde lo llaman.

¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunta.

Dentro de poco entraremos al Cuadrado de las Bahamas.- le informan.

Uhm. ¿Y eso cuándo será?

Quizás en unas tres horas.

Está bien. No hay ningún problema.- dijo el capitán.- Vamos al Cuadrado de las Bahamas, no al Triángulo de las Bermudas, no hay por qué temer.

Por supuesto.- el segundo al mando soltó una carcajada.

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

Esa noche, cuando ya todos estaban acostados, el crucero entró al Cuadrado de las Bahamas. Y a los pocos minutos, una misteriosa y repentina neblina bajó hasta cubrir completamente todo y disminuir considerablemente la visibilidad.

Habrá que detenernos hasta que se levante la neblina.- ordena el capitán Ozhora.

Lily despertó y vio que el barco estaba cubierto por la niebla. Se levantó e intentó despertar a Alisse y a Paola.

¡Chicas! ¡Despierten!.- grita Lily, entusiasmada.- ¡Estamos rodeados por neblina y todo se ve precioso!

Deja dormir.- murmuró Alisse, entre sueños.

No des lata, Del Valle.- gruñó Paola.

Lily prefirió ignorarlas y salir a cubierta. Y ahí se encontró con otros tantos pasajeros: Jun Misugi, Yoshiko Fujisawa, Akai Tomeya, Aoi Singo, Kumi Sugimoto, Yukari Nishimoto, Sanae Nakasawa, Carlos Santana (sorpresa, sorpresa), Makoto Soda, Munemasa Katagiri, Kozo Kira, Natsuko Ozhora con el joven Daichi, Kaori Matsumoto, Ken Wakashimazu (Lily hizo un gesto al notar esto), Kojiro Hyuga y su cuasi-novia Maki Akamine, Taro Misaki y su hermana Yoshiko (los cuales saludaron efusivamente a Lily) y Lara. Estaban además una cocinera del barco que quién sabe que andaba haciendo ahí a esas horas.

Parece ser que todos salimos a ver la niebla.- le comentó Lara a Lily.

Sí. Es que es una noche preciosa... .- respondió Lily.

¿Y tu porterito no quiso venir?.- preguntó Lara.

Ha de estar dormido, tiene el sueño muy pesado.- contestó Lily, encogiéndose se hombros.

¿Y tú como sabes eso, hermanita?.- Lara miró a Lily con complicidad.

¡Ja! No me vengas a mi con llamadas de atención, que no soy yo la que comparte camarote con mi novio.- replicó Lily, aunque se había puesto algo colorada.

Touché, querida hermana.- Lara soltó la carcajada.

Después de un rato, todos regresaron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente la neblina se había ido tan rápido como llegó. Lily despertó con el enorme deseo de lanzarse a los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Lo malo era que, ese día, Lily despertó con la idea de que el hombre de su vida era Ken Wakashimazu.

**Notas:**

¿Qué tal, eh? Y éste es solo el comienzo.

Este fic va dedicado a Alisse, Tsuki y Vini.


	3. Sucesos extraños

**Capítulo 3. Sucesos extraños.**

Lily salió a la cubierta del barco. Reunidos en un lugar se encontraban algunos miembros de la Selección Japonesa y se notaba que algo los estaba desconcertando notablemente.

... y así, de buenas a primeras, Misugi dijo que iba a ver a su novia Kumiko.- decía Urabe Hanji.- Todos nos quedamos de a seis...

Pues según sé, ella también se lanzó a los brazos de él.- decía Matsuyama.- No lo entiendo. Misugi nunca hace bromas de este tipo.

Lily distinguió a Ken y a Genzo; este último la vio y le sonrió con ternura. Ken miró a Lily con cierta sorpresa. Ella le devolvió la mirada y entre ellos se cruzó una corriente que no se debió de haber cruzado...

¡Mi amor!.- gritó Lily, soltándose a correr al más puro estilo de las novelas de Televisa.

Genzo abrió los brazos para recibirla, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que, en vez de que Lily lo abrazara a él... ¡Se dejó caer en los brazos de Ken!

Mi dulce señorita.- murmuró Ken, abrazando a la mexicana.- No puedo seguir aguantando más este sentimiento...

Yo tampoco puedo detenerlo, mi querido portero karateca.- respondió Lily.

Esta escena dejó a Genzo perplejo. Y ni hablar de sus compañeros, que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Tanto tiempo que hemos perdido.- susurró Ken.- Pensando en que nos odiábamos cuando en realidad nos amamos...

Sí... Fui una idiota por creer que te odiaba... ¡Oh, Ken, cuánto me alegra el descubrir que tú eres el hombre de mi vida!

Perdón. ¿Es esto una broma?.- Genzo estaba enojadísimo, más que nada a causa de los celos.

¿Una broma?.- Ken se puso muy serio.- No, no lo creo...

Genzo, perdóname.- Lily soltó a Ken y se dirigió a Genzo con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Pero hoy, cuando desperté, me he dado cuenta de que el hombre de mi vida es Ken. Disculpa, tuvimos una linda relación pero ya no podemos continuar con esto. Sin embargo, espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Ni modo, Wakabayashi.- dijo Ken.- Así son estas cosas del amor. Una noche te duermes pensando en que odias a alguien y al día siguiente te levantas descubriendo que la amas.

No me causa nada de gracia.- dijo Genzo, apretando los dientes.- Lily, ya basta.

¿Ya basta de qué? Si te estoy hablando en serio.- dijo la mexicana, muy seria.

Genzo vio directamente a los ojos de Lily... Y se dio cuenta de que ella decía la verdad.

Vámonos, mi amor.- pidió Ken, tomando a Lily del brazo.

Sí, corazón.- aceptó Lily.- Hasta pronto, muchachos.

Y sin decir nada más, Lily y Ken se fueron, en medio de la mirada de asombro del resto.

¿Escuché bien?.- habló Matsuyama.- ¿Lily terminó con Wakabayashi para irse con Wakashimazu?

¡Pero si ellos se odian!.- exclamó Urabe.- ¿Se volvió loca?

Genzo no atinaba a articular palabra. Le había dolido sobremanera que Lily terminara así con él. ¿Qué había pasado, cuando la noche anterior ella le había jurado amor eterno? ¿Qué acaso se podía que alguien se desenamorara y se volviera a enamorar tan rápido? ¿Y qué onda con Ken? ¿Qué no andaba triste por Hana? En ese momento, Yayoi Aoba llegó corriendo rápidamente hasta en donde se encontraban los muchachos, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Matsuyama-san.- habló Yayoi.- ¡Ha pasado algo terrible!

¿Qué ocurre?.- inquirió Matsuyama, preocupado.

Si es por lo de Misugi, ya lo sabemos... .- murmuró Urabe.

Cállate.- masculló Teppei Kisugi.

No, no es por eso.- Yayoi se puso más triste todavía.- Es Yoshiko.

¿Qué le pasa?.- Matsuyama ahora sí se preocupó.

Es que... ¡La encontré besándose con Makoto Soda!

¿QUÉ COSA?.- ninguno pudo evitar el grito.

¿Es una broma?.- Matsuyama estaba que no se la creía.

¡No! ¡Y cuando le pregunté que por qué había hecho eso, ella me respondió que fue porque acaba de darse cuenta de que Soda es el amor de su vida!

¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Acaso todos se volvieron locos?.- preguntó Hajime Taki, algo asustado.

O quizás todos nos estén jugando una broma.- murmuró Genzo.

Pues es una broma de muy mal gusto.- replicó Hikaru.- Tengo que ir a hablar con Yoshiko.

Mientras estos asombrados japoneses trataban de darle una buena explicación al asunto, en el otro lado del barco otras dos chicas se encontraban con noticias muy poco agradables. Alisse se había dado cuenta de que Taro no se había despegado ni un instante de Maki Akamine. Y ni rastros de Kojiro Hyuga... A Alisse estaba que se la cargaba el payaso del coraje de ver a su novio tan pegadito de Maki, por lo que no lo soportó más y fue a exigirle una explicación.

Taro, tenemos que hablar.- le dijo Alisse a Taro, cortando la alegre charla que sostenían éste y Maki.

¿Sobre qué?.- Taro miró a Alisse como si ésta fuera un programa de televisión poco interesante.

Sobre por qué me has dejado colgada para irte con otra a desayunar.- Alisse miró a Maki.- Sin ofender.

¡Ah! Permíteme, querida, por favor.- le pidió Taro a Maki, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.- Alisse, tengo que decirte algo.

"¿Querida?", pensó Alisse, enojadísima. "¿Le dijo "querida"?"

¿Qué pasa contigo, Taro?.- estalló Alisse, cuando ambos estuvieron solos.- ¿Por qué le llamaste "querida" a Akamine?

Porque he descubierto que a ella es a quien quiero en realidad.- respondió Taro, de lo más tranquilo.- De eso te quería hablar. Lo siento, pero creo que lo nuestro ya no va a funcionar. Será mejor que quedemos como amigos. Maki y yo nos amamos y no tiene sentido el seguir separados por más tiempo.

¿Qué cosa?.- Alisse estaba atónita.- ¿Es una broma?

Claro que no. Hablo muy en serio.- Taro le dio un beso a Alisse en la mejilla a manera de despedida.- Adiós. Fue lindo andar contigo.

Y sin decir nada más, Taro regresó junto a Maki. Alisse no se la podía creer.

¿Fue lindo andar conmigo? ¿Lindo?.- Alisse se fue echando pestes al camarote que compartía con Paola y con Lily.- ¡Es un idiota!

Pero al llegar al camarote, se encontró con una escena que casi hace que Alisse se vaya de espaldas al mar: ¡Lily y Ken estaban besándose en la puerta!

¿QUÉ COSAAAAAA?.- Alisse no pudo evitar gritar.- ¡LILY, QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!

¿Qué escándalo es ése?.- Lily soltó a Ken y miró a Alisse.- ¿Por qué gritas?

¡Caramba, Lily, debes de estar muy desesperada por llamar la atención del Wakys para ponerte a besar al Wakas!.- exclamó Alisse.

No es ninguna manera de llamar la atención de nadie.- replicó Lily, algo enojada.- Entiendan de una buena vez que yo amo a Ken y nada más.

Muy bien. ¿Quién eres tú y en dónde dejaste a Lily?.- preguntó Alisse, muy seria.- Porque la Lily verdadera ni loca diría algo como eso...

Déjalos ya, Alisse.- pidió Paola, quien había estado observando toda la escena.- Es inútil hablar con ella...

¿Me estás diciendo que la cosa va en serio?.- Alisse miró a Paola con ojos como platos.- ¿Lily y Ken están... Enamorados?

Todo parece indicar que sí.- por alguna razón, Paola se había puesto muy triste.

¡Pero si ellos se odian! ¡Y Lily ama al Wakys! ¿Se volvieron locos o qué?.- Alisse no dejaba de gritar.

Lily y Ken optaron por marcharse. Paola suspiró y esperó a que Alisse se controlara un poco.

He escuchado muchos rumores.- comentó Paola, cuando Alisse hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- De que algo muy extraño está ocurriendo en este barco. Escuché que Yukari terminó con Ishizaki para irse con Akai Tomeya. Y que la media hermana de Misaki anda muy agarradita de la mano con el hermano de Tsubasa Ozhora...

Pues Misaki acaba de terminar conmigo para estar con Maki.- Alisse se mordía los labios del coraje.- El muy desgraciado...

Y creo que hay más gente actuando de manera extraña. Por ejemplo, vi a la señorita Matsumoto muy acarameladita con Kira.

¿Kira con Matsumoto?.- a pesar de la situación, Alisse se soltó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡No inventes, Paola!

No invento, es cierto.- replicó Paola.- Y deja de usar las frases de Lily. Algo extraño está pasando aquí. ¿No te has fijado también que llevamos varados mucho rato? No entiendo el por qué el barco no ha vuelto a andar...

Genzo, Matsuyama, Yayoi y el resto seguían platicando de los eventos extraños que estaban pasando. Acababan de enterarse, por boca del propio Ian, que Lara Del Valle le había confesado públicamente sus sentimientos a Aoi. Ian tampoco entendía nada, pero estaba igual de enojado y herido que el resto de sus compañeros rechazados.

¡No puede ser!.- Ishizaki llegó hasta sus compañeros, casi llorando cual niñita desconsolada.- ¡Yukari acaba de dejarme!

No me digas.- murmuró Hikaru.- ¿Y a ti por quién te dejó?

Por Tomeya.- Ishizaki se sorbió los mocos.- ¿Y cómo está eso de que a mí por quién me dejó? ¿Qué a alguien más de ustedes lo botaron también?

A mí acaba de pasarme lo mismo.- murmuró Genzo.- Lily me terminó porque supuestamente está muy enamorada de Wakashimazu...

Pobre, creo que a ti te fue peor.- comentó Ishizaki.- Que tu novia te deje por tu gran rival que además ya anduvo con tu hermana...

Cállate, Ishizaki.- masculló Genzo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó Urabe, por quincuagésima vez.- Las cosas están muy raras...

En ese momento Tsubasa Ozhora hizo acto de presencia. Se veía extremadamente decaído...

Muchachos, qué bueno que los veo.- murmuró Tsubasa, alicaído.- De una vez les aviso que ya no voy a casarme...

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- preguntaron todos, aunque ya sabían la respuesta.

Porque Sanae terminó nuestro compromiso... .- respondió Tsubasa, muy triste.

Porque muy seguramente está enamorada de alguien más, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Genzo.

Sí. De Carlos Santana.- Tsubasa se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo supiste el motivo por el cual Sanae me terminó?

Porque eso nos ha estado pasando a todos.- respondió Ian.- Lara terminó conmigo. Lily con Genzo. Misugi con la señorita Aoba. La señorita Fujisawa con Matsuyama. Y a Ishizaki lo mandó a volar la señorita Nishimoto.

¡Oye!.- protestó Ryo.

¿Es un cuento para hacerme sentir mejor?.- inquirió Tsubasa.

¡Ojalá lo fuera!.- suspiró Hikaru.

¿Y Misaki? ¿Él no ha tenido problemas con Alisse?.- preguntó Genzo.

Más bien, deberías preguntar si Alisse no ha tenido problemas con él.- replicó la propia Alisse en esos momentos, quien llegaba en compañía de Paola.

Adivino: Misaki te terminó por... .- dijo Genzo.

Maki Akamine.- completó Alisse.

¿Y qué pasó con Hyuga?

No lo hemos visto.- Paola se encogió de hombros.- Sé que todos ustedes están tristes por sus amores pero, ¿alguien ha notado que el crucero no se mueve?

Buen punto.- notó Hikaru.- Pero eso quizás nos lo aclare el capitán Ozhora.

En el camino al puente de mando, los japoneses pusieron al corriente a Alisse y a Paola. Ellas, por su parte, les contaron a los jóvenes lo que ellas sabían. En el camino, se toparon con Kojiro Hyuga, quien esos momentos le confesaba "sus sentimientos" a... Lily...

¿Pero qué dices?.- exclamaba Lily, apenada.

Que te amo, Lily.- decía Hyuga, tomando a la chica de las manos.

Bueno, ¿pues qué todos se van a enamorar de novia o qué?.- gritó Genzo, muy enojado. Poco faltó para que se le dejara ir a Hyuga a golpes, y si no lo hizo fue porque Tsubasa, Ian y Matsuyama lo detuvieron.

Tranquilo.- dijo Matsuyama.- No ganas nada con armar una trifulca.

Claro que ganaré algo: que ese Hyuga le quite las manos de encima a mi novia.- replicó Genzo, iracundo.

¿Y de qué te sirve si de todos modos ella terminó contigo?.- replicó Ian.

Genzo ya no dijo nada. Se calmó pero siguió observando la escena.

Pero Hyuga... Es que tú y yo... Lo nuestro no puede ser... Porque Ken... .- decía Lily.

Wakashimazu no te merece.- replicó Hyuga.- Tú necesitas a un verdadero hombre, como yo...

Por Dios, no puedo seguir soportando esto.- Paola se dirigió a la pareja y la separó, agarrando a Lily por el brazo.- Bueno, Julieta, vámonos ya. Deja de andar de rompecorazones.

Pero Paola, estoy esperando a Ken... .- se quejó Lily.

Con mayor razón nos vamos.- Paola sujetó con más fuerza a Lily del brazo.

Lily, yo te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que te des cuenta de que yo soy el hombre de tu vida.- gritó Hyuga, cuando todos se alejaban.

Algo muy grave de estar pasando.- comentó Tsubasa.- Para que Hyuga esté actuando de esa manera...

Paola soltó a Lily y la empujó contra Genzo. Éste la tomó por un brazo y la obligó a irse con ellos.

Debo regresar con Ken.- musitó Lily.

En un segundo te irás.- replicó Genzo, controlando sus celos.

Los jóvenes llegaron al puente de mando. Ahí, el capitán Ozhora daba órdenes con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

Papá.- lo llamó Tsubasa.- ¿Tienes un momento?

¿Qué pasa, hijo?.- ya de cerca, era muy evidente que al capitán Ozhora le estaba afectando algo.

¿Por qué estamos varados aquí?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- Llevamos ya un buen rato sin movernos...

No lo sabemos con exactitud.- respondió el capitán.- Nos detuvimos ayer por la noche debido a la neblina pero no hemos podido volver a echar a andar las hélices. Ya hemos mandado avisos de auxilio y han acudido varios barcos en nuestra ayuda, pero por algún motivo no pueden acercarse a nosotros.

¿Y eso a qué se debe?.- preguntó Genzo, quien se negaba a soltar a Lily.

Pues es extraño. Aunque el mar se ve de lo más tranquilo, en cuanto alguna lancha intenta acercarse al barco, las olas comienzan a hacerse más grandes y resulta imposible el llegar. El único bote que consiguió llegar fue el de un barco que nos envió ayuda cuando aun estaba la neblina... Fue el primer barco que respondió a la bengala que lanzamos cuando nos vimos obligados a detenernos.

Eso significa que estamos atrapados aquí, en el Cuadrado de las Bahamas.- dijo Ian.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Tiempo indefinido.- el capitán Ozhora suspiró, desalentado.

¿Te pasa algo, papá?.- preguntó Tsubasa, extrañado.- Te noto algo triste...

Lo que pasa es que... .- el capitán bajó mucho la voz.- Es que tu madre acaba de pedirme el divorcio...

¿Qué cosa? ¿Y por qué hizo eso?.- Tsubasa se quedó atónito.

Porque desea irse con Munemasa Katagiri... .- respondió el capitán Ozhora.

Sí. En verdad que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo ahí... Tsubasa terminó de confirmarlo cuando vio pasar a su hermano Daichi muy agarradito de la mano de Yoshiko Yamaoka.

Paola estaba de muy mal humor. Muy en el fondo, le había dolido el hecho de que Ken Wakashimazu hubiese confesado el estar enamorado de Lily. Lo que Paola no sabía era que la situación iba a empeorar para ella...

Por cierto, hijo.- agregó el capitán Ozhora.- Ayer recibimos a tres pasajeros más. Llegaron con el bote que envió el primer barco y ya no pudieron regresar. Te lo menciono porque son conocidos tuyos...

¿Quiénes son?.- preguntó Tsubasa, con curiosidad.

Tu rival de Alemania, Karl Heinz Schneider, su hermana menor y alguien que se identificó como la hermana de Genzo Wakabayashi.

¿Hana está aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

Tiene que ser una broma.- musitó Paola.

Pero no lo era. Justo en ese momento pasaron frente a ellos Karl y Hana, quienes saludaron muy efusivamente a los demás. Hana incluso se acercó a Genzo y le dio un abrazo. Él inevitablemente soltó a Lily y ésta aprovechó para escapar en busca de Ken. A Paola le dieron muchos deseos de lanzarse al mar, sobre todo cuando Schneider la saludó como si nada.

Hola, primita, qué gusto.- saludó Hana, con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

Paola no respondió.

Hola, Paola.- saludó Schneider.- Gusto en verte.

Paola iba a replicar. Iba a decir que a ella no le daba nada de gusto verlo, porque era un maldito traidor y desgraciado, cuando llegó hasta ellos una parejita que hizo que de plano todos se quedaran atónitos y con la boca abierta.

Hermanito, voy a tomar el sol en compañía de mi nuevo novio.- anunció una chica rubia de ojos azules.

Era Marie Schneider, quien iba muy prendada del brazo de Hiroshi Jitto.

**Notas:**

Gracias a Dardito por las ideas que me dio ayer. Este fic va a resultar una locura...

De verdad que me duele juntar a Lily con Ken... Me cae que me cuesta mucho trabajo, hasta náuseas me dieron cuando hice que Lily besara a Ken 


	4. El hezhico del Cuadrado de las Bahamas

**Capítulo 4. El hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas.**

Ahora sí, el mundo se ha vuelto loco.- murmuró Matsuyama, cuando vio a Marie Schneider muy feliz con Hiroshi Jitto.

Alisse trataba de aguantar la risa, la cual estaba muy cerca de convertirse en hilaridad.

Cálmate, Alisse.- pidió Paola, enojada (aunque no por ella, sino por Schneider y Hana).- No seas tan burlona.

¿A ti no te da risa?.- Alisse no pudo más y rió a carcajadas.- ¡Solo velos, por Dios!

¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que está pasando aquí?.- preguntó Schneider, quien evidentemente aun no estaba conforme con la reciente relación de su hermana.

Es lo que todos quisiéramos saber.- murmuró Genzo.- Están pasando cosas de lo más extrañas...

Y eso era más que evidente, empezando porque el barco no podía moverse de en donde estaba varado.

El capitán de nuestro barco comentó que nunca había visto ese tipo de niebla.- comentó Schneider, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- Era algo extraño.

¿A qué te refieres?.- quiso saber Ian.

A que la neblina no llegó poco a poco y después se fue, sino que más bien se vio como cuando alguien baja el telón y lo levanta. Como si fuera una neblina muy pesada... .- contestó Hana.- Es difícil de explicar.

¿Ustedes la vieron?.-preguntó Genzo.

Sí. La vimos en el barco y también en el bote que envió nuestro barco como respuesta a la llamada de auxilio que mandaron ustedes.- respondió Karl.

¿Y se puede saber por qué rayos vinieron ustedes en el bote?.- preguntó Paola.- ¿Qué no se supone que estaban en Suiza?

Cambio de planes.- sonrió Schneider, mirando a Hana.- Tuvimos ciertos problemas en Suiza y decidimos mejor cambiar de clima. Marie nos invitó a un crucero y nosotros aceptamos.

¿Y qué problemas tuvieron en Suiza.- preguntó Genzo.

No nos acostumbramos al clima.- rió Hana.- Preferimos el calor tropical...

Paola estaba que se la cargaba el payaso. Tenía muchas ganas de colgar a Schneider del puente de mando y de arrojar a Hana al mar. ¿Qué rayos tenían que andar haciendo esos dos ahí?

Pero eso no explica el por qué llegaron con el bote salvavidas.- insistió Genzo.

Bueno, es que nos enteramos de que éste era el barco en donde ustedes viajaban y decidimos venir.- explicó Hana.- No me costó mucho trabajo el convencer al capitán del barco que nos dejaran venir.

Y a mí no me quedó más remedio que aceptarlos, ya que después se hizo imposible que el bote regresara.- murmuró el capitán Ozhora, algo enojado.

Matsuyama estaba algo pensativo. Parecía que no había escuchado la conversación, pero en realidad había tomado nota de ciertos detalles.

Estás muy pensativo.- comentó Genzo.

¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás algo o alguien está embrujando este barco?.- respondió Hikaru.

¡Ja! No me digas que crees en fantasmas.- se burló Genzo.

No es eso, pero es evidente que algo raro pasa aquí. Y todo fue después de que el barco se detuvo debido a la neblina.- replicó Hikaru.

Eso es cierto.- comentó Ian.- Ahora recuerdo que Lara me comentó que saldría a ver la neblina. Cuando ella regresó, me dijo que en cubierta se había encontrado a Lily, Misaki y otros tantos que ahora se comportan de manera extraña.

¿Están diciendo que la neblina hechizó a nuestros amigos?.- intervino Alisse.- ¡Por favor, no sean ridículos!

Suena ridículo, es cierto.- dijo Paola.- Pero quizás ya no suene tan loco...

¡Paola!.- exclamó Alisse, incrédula.

¿Qué? Acabo de ver a Hiroshi Jitto abrazando a Marie Schneider y a Kira Kozo besándose con Kaori Matsumoto. Después de ver esto, ya me trago cualquier explicación posible.- respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hay una leyenda que se cuenta mucho por estos rumbos.- intervino en ese momento una joven japonesa de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.- La Leyenda del Hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas.

Todos los presentes, con excepción del capitán Ozhora que regresó al puesto de mando, voltearon a ver a la joven. Ésta sonrió muy coquetamente a Genzo pero él solo la miró con cierta sorpresa.

¿Cuál leyenda? ¿Y quién es usted?.- preguntó Matsuyama, mirando a la chica.

¿Qué no es una de las edecanes?.- preguntó Urabe, mirándola embobado.

Así es. Me llamo Sakura.- sonrió la chica.- Trabajo en este barco y conozco todas estas islas tan bien como la palma de mi mano. Y por ellas se corre una leyenda...

¿Nos la vas a contar o vas a seguir creándote drama?.- preguntó Alisse.

Se dice que en el Cuadrado de las Bahamas hay un grupo de espíritus de amor que suelen ser muy traviesos.- Sakura miró a Alisse con poco agrado.- Dicen que les gusta embrujar a los barcos que tienen la mala fortuna de pasar por aquí justo a la media noche. Dicen que esos espíritus mandan una neblina que hace que cualquiera que la respire se enamore locamente de aquella persona a la cual detesta, haciendo también que esa persona se olvide de la pareja que haya tenido antes de respirar la niebla.

¿Es broma, no?.- Ian estaba escéptico.

Es solo una leyenda.- Sakura se encogió de hombros.- Pero ayer, justo cuando el crucero entró al Cuadrado a la media noche, la neblina lo cubrió todo y ahora medio mundo se está comportando de una manera extraña.

Es una locura.- aceptó Tsubasa.- Pero eso explicaría muchas cosas...

Él aun tenía en su mano el anillo de compromiso que Sanae le había regresado unas horas antes...

¿Pero qué no más bien, cuando los barcos entran al Cuadrado de las Bahamas, desaparecen?.- inquirió Ishizaki.

Eso es en el Triángulo de las Bermudas.- replicó Alisse, mirando con cara de "hello con tu hello" a su amigo.

Es una idiotez.- dijo Genzo, enojado.- Yo no lo acepto.

Sin embargo, en ese momento llegaron Lily, Ken y Kojiro a callarle la boca a Genzo. Parecía que Ken y Kojiro discutían por algo y Lily solo trataba de detenerlos, aunque era evidente que no le estaba poniendo mucho empeño.

¡Ya te lo dije, ella me ama!.- gritó Ken.

¡Estás loco! ¡Date cuenta de una buena vez que yo soy el hombre de su vida!.- gritó Kojiro.

Más de uno se fue de espaldas al ver esta escena, ya que nunca, jamás, se imaginaron el ver a Kojiro Hyuga y a Ken Wakashimazu peleándose por una mujer. ¡Y menos por Lily!

¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?.- gimió Hana, sorprendida.

¿Hana?.- al ver a su ex, Ken se detuvo abruptamente. Y por un momento pareció que volvía a ser el mismo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya ves.- Hana se encogió de hombros.- Cosas de la vida.

Parecía que Ken mantenía una batalla consigo mismo en su interior. Paola se dio cuenta de ello.

Es tu ex.- dijo Paola.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recuerdo.- murmuró Ken.- Pero ya no me importa. Ahora amo a Lily y ella es mi vida.

Ken.- murmuró Lily, con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Por favor.- gruñó Genzo, enojado.

Lily no es tu amor.- replicó Hyuga, molesto también.- Entiende que no hay mejor pareja para ella que yo.

Ken y Kojiro volvieron a discutir. Lily nuevamente intentó detenerlos. Sakura aprovechó y se acercó a Genzo.

Hola.- dijo.- ¿Eres Genzo Wakabayashi, verdad? Solo quería decirte que soy una gran fan tuya.

Gracias.- masculló Genzo, acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios.

Lamento mucho lo de tu novia.- Sakura esbozó una sonrisita de complicidad.- Pero creo que ella no te merece. Mírala nada más, provocando a dos compañeros tuyos de la Selección. ¡Y en tu cara! De verdad, yo creo que hay chicas que no te tratarían así... Te tratarían como el rey que eres.

No sé qué esté pasando, pero si de verdad estamos bajo la influencia de algún hechizo, encontraré la manera de romperlo.- replicó Genzo.- Voy a recuperar a Lily a como de lugar.

Y sin decir nada más, Genzo se marchó. Sakura sonrió con maldad. Ella sabía cómo se podía romper el hechizo, de acuerdo a la leyenda, pero prefirió guardarse esa información. A ella le convenía que Genzo estuviera separado de su novia.

Vaya que te tocó la peor parte, compañero.- le comentó Karl a Genzo.- No sabía que tu novia también había resultado afectada por la niebla.

Ésas son idioteces.- replicó Genzo.- No creo que la causante de todo haya sido esa estúpida niebla. Porque en todo caso ustedes también la vieron y no salieron afectados.

No, pero nosotros no la vimos directamente.- reconoció Schneider.- De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, la única que "respiró" la niebla fue Marie. Los demás decidimos mantenernos ocultos debido al frío que hacía...

Aun así Genzo se negaba a aceptar la verdad. Algo le había pasado a Lily que había hecho que ella "se enamorara" de Ken. A Genzo no le importaba la razón, lo único que le preocupaba era cómo recuperar a la mujer a la que amaba.

No puedo creerlo.- murmuró Alisse.- ¿Entonces una estúpida neblina hizo que Tarito se enamorara de Maki?

¿Recuerdas que ayer Lily nos dijo que nos levantáramos a verla?.- inquirió Paola, pensativa.- Quizás a nosotras también nos hubiese afectado...

¿Y de quién nos hubiésemos enamorado nosotras?

No sé... Quizás tú te hubieses podido enamorar de Ishizaki... .- murmuró Paola.

¡Oye! En ese caso, tú te hubieses enamorado de Tsubasa.- replicó Alisse.

¡Por Dios, no?.- exclamó Paola.- ¡Primero perro!

Alisse soltó la carcajada. Ella sabía perfectamente bien que Paola detestaba a Tsubasa Ozhora. Como el sol ya estaba en todo lo alto, muchos pasajeros decidieron aprovecharlo mientras el barco volvía a andar. Taro apareció muy agarradito de la mano de Maki, quien lo miraba con embeleso.

¿Quieres tomar el sol, Maki-chan?.- preguntó Taro, suavemente.- ¿O prefieres nada un rato?

Lo que tú quieras, Tarito.- contestó Maki, sonriente.- Lo que sea, con tal de estar a tu lado.

Lo que sea, con tal de estar a tu lado.- arremedó Alisse, enojada.- Ese par de... Maldito Taro.

¿Y él qué culpa tiene?.- replicó Paola.- Si está embrujado.

Claro. Solo con un embrujo él se hubiese fijado en ella...

No es para tanto...

Lily y Ken reaparecieron también, esta vez sin Hyuga persiguiéndolos. Ella llevaba puesto un bikini azul con blanco y un lindo pareo floreado y transparente.

Vamos a nadar.- sugirió Lily.- Tengo muchas ganas de darme un buen chapuzón.

Como quieras, preciosa.- aceptó Ken.

Como quieras, preciosa.- arremedó Paola.- Idiota.

¿Celosa?.- Alisse miró a Paola con burla.

Cállate, Farfán.- gruñó Paola.

Genzo y Paola le aventaban a Lily y a Ken ojos de pistola. Ishizaki miró a uno y luego a otro y no puedo evitar hacer el comentario.

La verdad, creo que Lily y Ken hacen buena pareja.- comentó Ryo, divertido.- Ambos son parecidos. Ken es caballeroso, buena onda, gentil, generalmente tranquilo... Y Lily es toda una dama, también muy agradable y de buen carácter.

Cállate, Ishizaki.- gritaron Paola y Genzo al unísono.- Nadie te preguntó.

Con quien definitivamente no hace pareja es con Hyuga.- comentó Matsuyama.- Lily y él son demasiado contrarios.

Ya dejen de decir idioteces.- los cortó Genzo.- Lily es solo mía. Ella nació para amarme a mí y nada más.

Uhh, qué presumido.- exclamó Alisse, divertida.

"No me importa lo que me cueste", pensó Genzo. "Lily, tú volverás a ser mía".

Tsubasa miró con tristeza cómo Sanae se paseaba por la cubierta del brazo de Santana. Éste se veía de lo más feliz, parecía incluso un dulce cachorrito, contraste evidente con el chico frío e indiferente que había sido hasta entonces.

Te amo, Carlos.- murmuró Sanae, mirando a Santana a los ojos.

Y yo a ti, mi querida japonesita.- respondió Santana, besando dulcemente a Sanae.

Si me faltaba algo para convencerme de que estamos bajo un embrujo, ya con esto no me queda duda.- comentó Genzo, viendo a la pareja.- Tenemos que hacer algo.

Todos los que lo escucharon estuvieron de acuerdo.

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues espero que este fic sea más cortito. A lo mucho quince capítulos, quizás lo tenga listo en diez.

La pareja de Kaori Matsumoto y Kira Kozo se me había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo en Cancún. Incluso la usé en un fic comunitario que inició Yun en el foro de CT (y que por cierto, ese fic está abandonado).


	5. Desesperadamente buscando a Lily

**Capítulo 5. Desesperadamente buscando a Lily.**

Si no fuera porque la mitad de los pasajeros se comportaban como locos, el día hubiese sido precioso. El sol estaba en todo lo alto y el mar estaba de lo más tranquilo, aunque si algún bote intentaba acercarse al barco, las olas se elevaban y el mar se encrespaba, por lo que por un tiempo los capitanes de los barcos que se encontraban cerca de "La Doncella de los Mares" (nombre del crucero en donde viajan nuestros protagonistas) y el propio capitán Ozhora optaron por dejar lo de los botes por la paz.

Intentemos mejor averiguar en dónde está la avería.- les dijo el capitán al resto de la tripulación.- A ver si conseguimos hacer que este barco funcione otra vez.

Mientras tanto, la Selección Japonesa y demás agregados culturales decidieron disfrutar del crucero, suponiendo que alguien estuviese de humor para hacerlo. La mitad de los pasajeros, como ya había dicho, se comportaban como locos y la otra mitad estaba de lo más deprimida por la pérdida de sus amores.

¿Piña colada?.- Sakura se acercó a algunos integrantes de la Selección, usando un vestido floreado de tela transparente.

Gracias.- aceptaron varios, pero Genzo ni caso le hizo.

¿Tú no gustas una bebida?.- le preguntó Sakura.

No, gracias.- negó Genzo, estirando el cuello para ver en dónde rayos se habían metido Lily y Ken.

Estás muy serio.- comentó Sakura.

Así soy yo.- replicó Genzo, secamente.

Creo que extrañas a tu novia, ¿cierto?.- habló Sakura en voz baja.

No tienes ni una idea de cuánto... .- musitó Genzo.

Muy a su pesar, Sakura sintió algo de lástima por Genzo. Era cierto que a ella le convenía que Lily estuviese alejada de él, pero en los ojos del portero se vislumbraba algo de desesperación y tristeza. Sakura nunca le había visto esa mirada en los partidos que pasaban por televisión.

Disculpa.- le habló Ken a Sakura.- ¿Nos podrías traer una piña colada?

Con todo gusto.- respondió Sakura, sonriente, aunque en verdad le hubiese gustado llevarles un poco de cianuro.- En un segundo regreso.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió dulcemente.

Genzo los miraba a los dos sin disimulo.

¿Pasa algo, Gen?.- le preguntó Lily, un poco divertida.- No nos quitas la mirada de encima.

Es que tienen monitos en la cara.- respondió Genzo, aludiendo a una broma que Lily solía hacer mucho.

¡Ah!.- Lily soltó una carcajada.- ¿Tengo monitos en la cara o qué?

Sí.- Genzo sonrió al ver reír a Lily con tanta alegría.

Durante un breve momento entre Genzo y Lily se estableció esa conexión que siempre hubo entre ellos, desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Lily lo miró con cierta sorpresa, como si estuviese reconociendo el sentimiento que momentáneamente experimentó por Genzo segundos antes.

Recuérdame.- murmuró Genzo.- Recuerda lo que sientes por mí...

-_FLASH BACK-_

_El día en que Genzo vio a Lily por primera vez, él había pescado un resfriado bastante fuerte. Muy a su pesar, fue al médico del equipo por indicación de su entrenador, quien no lo dejaría seguir entrenando si seguía sin tratarse la gripe._

_Lo atenderán en un segundo.- le informó la pasante de enfermería.- Espere aquí, por favor._

_Muy bien.- aceptó Genzo._

_Minutos después entró en la habitación la estudiante de medicina más hermosa que Genzo hubiese visto jamás. De hecho, era la mujer más hermosa que él hubiese visto jamás..._

_Buenas tardes.- saludó la chica._

_Buenas tardes.- saludó Genzo._

_¿Qué edad tiene?.- preguntó ella._

_Diecinueve.- contestó Genzo._

_¿Qué molestias tiene?_

_Tengo mucho dolor de garganta y una tos que no se me quita con nada.- dijo Genzo._

_¿Desde cuándo tiene esos problemas?.- inquirió la chica._

_Como tres días..._

_¿Tres días? ¿Y por qué no vino antes con el doctor?.- la muchacha le lanzó a Genzo una mirada de reproche._

_Pues... Porque pensé que se me quitaría solo... .- se disculpó Genzo._

_¿En serio? ¿Qué ha tomado para las molestias?.- insistió la joven._

_Nada... .- Genzo comenzaba a sentirse algo culpable._

_¿Y cómo espera que las molestias se le quiten, si tarda días en venir al médico y aparte de todo no se toma medicamento?.- lo regañó la chica.- Lo importante es acudir al doctor en cuanto empiece a sentirse mal, para cortar la enfermedad desde el comienzo, no venir cuando ya no aguanta las molestias._

_Lo siento, es que los entrenamientos... .- Genzo se sentía cohibido por los expresivos y penetrantes ojos negros de la muchacha._

_Sí, ya sé.- suspiró la chica.- Ustedes, los jugadores de fútbol, se creen invulnerables. No se preocupe, le daremos medicamento y con eso se sentirá mejor._

_La chica sonrió, de la manera más maravillosa e increíble que Genzo hubiese visto jamás._

_Perdone usted el regaño.- se disculpó la joven.- Pero ustedes, mejor que nadie, deberían ser cuidadosos con su salud._

_Lo sé. Y me lo merezco.- sonrió Genzo.- A veces dejo de lado todo por el sóccer, incluso mi salud... Doctora, eh..._

_Del Valle.- sonrió la joven._

_La muchacha le colocó un termómetro bajo la axila a Wakabayashi, para después tomarle la presión. Después, le revisó la garganta, le escuchó el corazón y le auscultó los pulmones._

_Creo que tengo fiebre.- murmuró Genzo, cuando la cara de la muchacha quedó a tan solo pocos centímetros de la de ella.- Pero no sé si es por la enfermedad porque tú estás muy cerca..._

_¡Ah!.- la muchacha se ruborizó, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros de Genzo._

_Quizás te lo hayan dicho miles de veces, pero tienes la sonrisa más impactante que haya visto jamás... Y los ojos más bellos con los que me he topado en toda mi vida... .- murmuró Genzo._

_Él no sabía por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera. Solo sabía que la cercanía de la doctora Del Valle lo estaba perturbando de una manera muy diferente..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Y eso había sido todo. Tiempo después, Genzo invitó a salir a Lily y así descubrió que la doctora Del Valle se había sentido tan atraída hacia él como él se había sentido atraído por ella...

Gen.- murmuró Lily, recordando también aquellos tiempos.- Yo...

Aquí están las piñas coladas.- anunció Sakura a Ken, en ese momento.- Para usted y para su novia.

Gracias.- Ken pareció reaccionar con estas palabras.- ¿Nos vamos, Lily?

Claro.- Lily le lanzó a Genzo una mirada de extrañeza y después se marchó con Ken.

Perdón. ¿Llegué a interrumpir algo?.- preguntó Sakura, con fingida inocencia.

Ella me recordó, por un momento.- comentó Genzo.- Recordó lo que hay entre nosotros...

Sakura no dijo nada. Aunque le gustó interrumpir la escena, se sintió un poco mal por Genzo.

Cerca de la alberca, Lily y Ken dejaron sus toallas en dos sillas de playa y sus bebidas en una mesita cercana. Ken se quitó la playera, arrancando suspiros y exclamaciones de admiración entre las chicas, incluyendo a la propia Paola, quien no pudo evitar soltar un poquito de baba (bola de ciegas, qué le ven a ese mono).

Te vas a deshidratar de tanta baba que estás tirando.- se burló Alisse.

Cállate, Farfán.- Paola se puso coloradísima.

Después, Lily se quitó el pareo, dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo, apenas cubierto por su bikini. Muchos chicos comenzaron a chiflarle, pero Genzo los calló a todos.

Vayan a echarle los perros a otra.- les dijo Wakabayashi, enojadísimo.- Dejen de mirar de esa manera a mi novia.

Creo que ella ya no es tu novia, Wakabayashi.- dijo Ian.- Y no es nuestra culpa que la chica esté tan buena.

¿Y ya te olvidaste de que Lara también te botó?.- replicó Genzo.

Golpe bajo. Ian se calló abruptamente e inconscientemente volteó a mirar al sector de la alberca en donde Lara coqueteaba con Aoi.

Mi chaparrito.- le decía la chica al japonés.- Eres chiquito pero picoso...

Aoi se reía a grandes carcajadas. Ian tuvo deseos de lanzarlo a él por la borda.

Vamos a nadar.- le dijo Ken a Lily.- No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré muy bien.

Y le puso una mano en la cintura a ella. Para Genzo, esto fue demasiado. Y para Hyuga también.

Deja de manosearla.- reclamó Kojiro, molesto.

Yo hago lo que quiero.- replicó Ken, retadoramente.

Muchachos, ¿qué les parece si jugamos un partido de waterpolo?.- sugirió Genzo, dando grandes palmadas.- Será divertido. Yo podría estar en una portería y Ken en la otra.

Me parece bien.- aceptó Ken.- ¿Juegas en mi equipo, Lily?

Por supuesto.- Lily le sonrió.

Yo también jugaré en tu equipo.- anunció Kojiro.

Como quieras.- aceptó Ken.

Genzo refunfuñó para sus adentros, pero al menos Ken ya no estaba tocando a Lily y ni él ni Hyuga se agarrarían a golpes por ella, al menos por el momento. Pronto se formaron los equipos, e incluso varias chicas quisieron jugar, entre ellas Paola, Sanae y Lara. Alisse prefirió quedarse tumbada en una silla de playa.

¿Quieres jugar?.- le preguntó dulcemente Taro a Maki.

No sé jugar waterpolo, además de que no nado muy bien.- respondió Maki.

No te preocupes. Yo te cuidaré.- contestó Taro, abrazando protectoramente a Maki.

¿Por qué no se ahogan los dos?.- murmuró Alisse, en español.

¿Qué cosa?.- inquirió Taro, sorprendido.

Nada.- Alisse le sacó la lengua.

El juego comenzó. A pesar de todo, los participantes se la estaban pasando bien. Muchos jugadores salpicaban de agua a los contrarios para evitar que se pasaran la pelota, bajo las protestas de las chicas.

¡Jueguen limpio!.- rió Sanae, reclamándole más que nada a Santana.

No te preocupes.- le dijo Tsubasa.- Yo te protegeré.

Sanae se puso coloradísima.

Gracias... Tsubasa... .- murmuró.

Tsubasa le sonrió a Sanae, y ella no supo el por qué su corazón latió tan rápido y tan de repente. Paola era la más aguerrida de los dos equipos. Sorteaba con precisión y habilidad a sus oponentes y lanzaba la pelota con tanta fuerza a la portería de Ken que muchas veces Lily se vio obligada a alejarse por temor a recibir un pelotazo.

¡Tranquila, Paolita!.- se quejó Lily.- Se nota que eres una Wakabayashi.

Cállate, babosa.- replicó Paola.- No me lo recuerdes.

Babosa tu cola... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

¡Lily!

...ción... .- completó Lily.

Paola, en venganza, comenzó a salpicar con agua a Lily. Ésta le siguió el juego. Hicieron tanto salpicadero que incluso hasta Alisse terminó empapada.

¡Ya estense quietas!.- gritó Alisse, molesta.- ¡No me hagan meterme a la alberca para darles su merecido!

¡Uy, qué miedo!.- se burló Lily.- ¡Mira como estoy temblando!

Ni te metes, Alisse querida.- se burló Paola.- Bien que sabemos que le tienes miedo al agua.

Si le tiene miedo al agua es porque no sabe nadar.- replicó Taro, muy serio.- No la provoquen. Déjenla en paz.

Y lo había dicho de manera sincera, pero Alisse estaba tan dolida que no le importó.

Yo puedo defenderme sola, gracias.- le dijo a Taro, quien la miró un tanto dolido.

Genzo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Lily se lanzara al ataque y así pasó. Ella tomó la pelota y se dirigió con precisión a la portería de Genzo. Lanzó un pase a Schneider y se colocó muy cerca de la portería para poder anotar. Sin embargo, entre salpicadas y empujones, Ishizaki y Urabe consiguieron arrebatarle la pelota al alemán.

¡La tengo, la tengo!.- gritaba Ishizaki.

La tenías.- lo contradijo Ian, empujando al muchacho.

Ishizaki soltó la pelota y fue a caer sin previo aviso sobre el rostro de Lily, quien evidentemente no estaba preparada para el golpe y se hundió en la alberca. Genzo no dudó ni un segundo en sumergirse a rescatarla. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y ellos no salían.

¿Qué tanto hacen esos dos ahí abajo?.- inquirió Kojiro.

Uh, tantas cosas que se pueden hacer... .- sonrió Lara, pícaramente.- ¿Verdad, Ian?

Claro.- éste se sorprendió por el comentario, pero le sonrió a su ex.

Al poco rato, Genzo y Lily salieron a la superficie (ni que la alberca estuviera tan honda ¬¬). Genzo la traía tomada de la cintura y Lily estaba colgada de su cuello. Los dos se quedaron así, abrazados mucho rato y mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Recuérdame, Lily.- susurró él.- Recuerda cuánto te quiero...

Yo... .- en los ojos de Lily surgió por un momento un destello de reconocimiento.

Genzo notó esto y quiso besar a la muchacha, pero Ken lo detuvo.

Deja de coquetear con mi novia.- dijo Wakashimazu, molesto.- ¿Qué no entiendes que ella ya no te quiere?

Lily no es tu novia.- replicó Kojiro, enojado también.- Sino mía...

Todo parecía indicar que se iba a armar una trifulca acuática pero entonces Alisse les aventó una toalla mojada a cada uno (o sea, Ken y Kojiro pues).

Ya cálmense, par de burros en primavera.- les dijo la chilena.- No arruinen más las vacaciones de lo que ya lo están.

Lily soltó a Genzo, algo apenada.

Gracias.- le dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Genzo suspiró, pero la dejó ir. Ya tendría más oportunidades para tratar de conseguir que ella lo recordara.

Lo que él no sabía, era que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

**Notas:**

El waterpolo es un deporte de pelota que se juega en el agua, no sé cuantos jugadores son pero cuando se trata de juegos de vacaciones, pueden participar los que quieran.

Iba a hacer otras aclaraciones pero no recuerdo cuáles... ¡Ah, sí! El subtítulo del fic es "Los Cuentos del Espejo" porque los personajes están en... Mejor no les digo, eso lo aclararé después.

Por cierto que la época en la que este fic se desarrolla es después de World Youth, después de que Tsubasa le pidió matrimonio a Sanae pero antes de que se casen.


	6. Noticia inesperada

**Capítulo 6. Noticia inesperada.**

Sí, el tiempo se acababa. Cueeeeenta la leyenda que el hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas se volvería permanente después de dos días, a menos que alguien consiguiera romperlo. Sakura sabía cómo hacerlo, pero aun dudaba en contárselo a alguien. Le daba lástima que tanta gente estuviese sufriendo por sus amores perdidos, pero ella seguía teniendo la esperanza de que Genzo se fijaría en ella en cuanto se hiciera a la idea de que Lily ya no lo quería.

Pero Genzo sabía que eso no era cierto. Sabía que Lily nunca podía dejar de quererlo, que quizás el hechizo estaba confundiendo a su corazón pero que no la había hecho olvidar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Genzo supo todo eso al ver que Lily intentaba reaccionar con su cercanía. Él no se daría por vencido, seguiría luchando hasta el fin... Como siempre lo había hecho.

Esa noche, en el camarote de las chicas, Alisse se arreglaba para la cena con cierta desgana. Paola notó su estado de ánimo, como siempre, pero esta vez optó por no hacer bromas pesadas.

¿Sabes?.- comentó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Hace rato me pareció que Misaki se preocupó mucho por ti. Cuando dijimos que le tenías miedo al agua.

Ajá.- respondió Alisse, con desgana.- ¿Y eso qué?

¿Cómo que eso qué? Eso significa que todavía te recuerda.- bufó Paola.

Ya sé que me recuerda, si no le dio amnesia.- replicó Alisse.- Nomás de la noche a la mañana descubrió que estaba enamorado de otra...

¿No crees que sea cierto lo del hechizo?.- preguntó Paola.- Digo, si hasta el escéptico de mi primo se tragó el cuento. Todos están intentando recuperar a sus amores. ¿Serás la única que no tome cartas en el asunto?

Alisse no contestó. Ella siempre había sido muy orgullosa y le había dolido sobremanera el hecho de que Taro la terminara para irse con otra. De acuerdo a su carácter, el primer pensamiento de Alisse fue: "Que se vaya mucho al queque". Pero ya después su corazón le recordaba a Alisse cuánto quería a Misaki...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Lily no dejaba de darle lata, como siempre que quería convencerla de algo._

_¡Ándale, Alisse!.- insistía Lily.- Te divertirás. También te gusta el fútbol, ¿no?_

_Sí, pero no tanto como para ir al entrenamiento de un equipo al que no apoyo.- replicó Alisse._

_¡Oh, vamos!.- exclamó Lily.- Vamos a ver jugar al Hamburgo porque estamos en Hamburgo..._

_Ajá.- bufó Alisse.- Vas a ir a ver al Hamburgo porque ahí juega Genzo Wakabayashi, no por otra cosa..._

_Lily se puso colorada, pero no se dejó intimidar._

_No me cambies el tema.- replicó la mexicana.- Vamos, si hasta Paolita va a ir._

_No por mi gusto.- bufó Paola._

_Quieres que Paola vaya porque así tendrás un pretexto para ver al Wakys.- se burló Alisse.- Y ella va porque ahí se va a encontrar a Karl Heinz Schneider..._

_Cállate, Farfán.- replicó Paola, colorada también._

_Es la puritita verdad.- sonrió Alisse, con burla.- Ustedes tienen a qué ir, pero yo no tengo motivo alguno por el cual pararme ahí..._

_Sin embargo, Alisse ya sabía que Lily terminaría por convencerla. Y así fue, en contra de sus deseos acompañó a sus dos locas y deschavetadas amigas al entrenamiento del Hamburgo... Justo al llegar, mientras Lily y Paola iban disimuladamente a buscar a sus amores, Alisse vio a un muchacho de cabello claro y expresión alegre que jugaba con un balón de fútbol. Él la vio y le sonrió de una manera muy dulce... Alisse no comprendió por qué de pronto se había sentido tan cohibida..._

_El muchacho en cuestión entrenó un poco con Genzo Wakabayashi, cosa que le sorprendió a Alisse dado que estaba segura de que el joven no era jugador del Hamburgo. Lily y Paola notaron que el chico en cuestión no dejaba de verlas con insistencia._

_Parece que le gustaste al chico nuevo.- comentó Lily, divertida.- No deja de mirarte, Alisse._

_Eso no es cierto.- muy a su pesar, Alisse se puso roja._

_Yo creo que sí... .- se burló Paola.- Y tú estás que se te cae la baba..._

_Cállate, Wakabayashi.- gruñó Alisse._

_¡No me llames así!.- se quejó Paola._

_Pero si así te apellidas..._

_Al final del entrenamiento, Genzo se acercó a las chicas en compañía del chico nuevo._

_Buenas tardes, señoritas.- saludó Genzo.- Hola, doctora Del Valle._

_Hola, Wakabayashi.- contestó Lily, muy nerviosa._

_Se te van a meter las moscas, cierra la boca.- murmuró Alisse. Lily le dio un codazo._

_¿No me vas a presentar?.- preguntó el joven, con una sonrisa._

_Él es un buen amigo de la infancia.- sonrió Genzo.- Amigo, te quiero presentar a Paola, mi prima, y a la doctora Lily Del Valle.- aquí Genzo hizo una pausa para lanzarle a Lily una mirada profunda._

_Mucho gusto.- saludó Paola.- Yo también soy doctora, pero mi primito cree que la Lily es única en el mundo._

_Cállate, Paola.- murmuró Lily, rojísima a más no poder.- Y no me digas "la Lily". Mucho gusto, soy Lily Del Valle._

_Es placer es mío.- contestó el muchacho.- ¿Y tú te llamas? Perdona, pero mi amigo es un desgraciado y prefiere no presentarme contigo, aun cuando se lo pedí de manera explícita.- el joven le sonrió a Alisse._

_Alisse Farfán.- contestó ella.- Estudiante de derecho._

_Mucho gusto, señorita Farfán.- en los ojos del chico brilló un destello de admiración.- Permítame decirle que nunca había conocido a una abogada tan linda..._

_¡Ahhh!.- Alisse se puso colorada._

_Lily y Paola soltaron risillas de rata, al tiempo que Genzo carraspeaba, divertido. Alisse quiso lanzarlos a los tres por un barranco._

_¿Y usted es?.- preguntó Alisse al chico, ignorando a los demás._

_Taro Misaki.- el joven sonrió.- Es todo un placer..._

_Alisse no creía que fuera posible encontrarse al hombre de sus sueños en un campo de fútbol..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Pero ahora Alisse estaba dolida. Mientras se cepillaba su cabello oscuro frente al espejo se preguntó si debería luchar por Taro, de la misma manera en como peleaban sus compañeros por recuperar a sus amores...

En el comedor, todo estaba caótico como había estado todo hasta entonces, desde que aquella miserable niebla puso el barco de cabeza. El capitán Ozhora iba vestido de gala y se veía realmente atractivo, aunque su rostro lucía triste y no era para menos: Su esposa estaba ahora platicando animadamente con Munemasa Katagiri. Como ellos aun seguían casados, Natsuko Ozhora era bastante reservada con respecto a su "relación" con Katagiri, pero era suficiente la mirada de ilusión que sus ojos reflejaban para deprimir al capitán. Y lo peor del caso era que su hijo Daichi se comportaba igual de extraño: Él y la media hermana de Taro Misaki parecían un par de ridículos tórtolos. Nada que ver el uno con la otra, porque para empezar Yoshiko Yamaoka era al menos 3 años mayor que Daichi.

Por otra parte, Yoshiko Fujisawa apareció del brazo de Makoto Soda, quien también tenía esa mirada de borrego apendejado que mostraban todos los demás. Matsuyama los observó a ambos con atención y se dio cuenta de que todos los afectados por la babosa niebla tenían esa mirada vidriosa como de zombie en el día de San Valentín. Era un truco barato el fijarse en ese tipo de detalles para evitar sentir el dolor por la pérdida de Yoshiko, y Hikaru lo sabía pero no encontraba una mejor manera de sobrellevar el problema. La verdad era que se había visto bastante flojo, dejando que fuese Genzo el único encargado de resolver el enigma de cómo romper el maleficio, pero no se le ocurría cómo poder acercarse a Yoshiko. Soda era un hombre bastante agresivo y aunque a Matsuyama no le hubiese importado pelearse con él por su amada, Soda era tan posesivo que apenas y la dejaba a ella respirar.

Debería darme vergüenza, Yoshiko.- murmuró Matsuyama, mirando fijamente a la muchacha.- Digo que te amo y no soy capaz de pelearme con otro por ti.

Pero Hikaru bien sabía que pronto lo haría.

Lily, Paola y Alisse entraron al comedor, causando impacto entre todos los presentes. Las tres extranjeras lucían increíbles. Paola pasó muy cerca de Ken y el portero no pudo evitar seguirle el paso con la mirada.

Se te van a ir los ojos.- comentó Sorimachi, entre asombrado y divertido.

Estaba observando a Lily.- replicó Ken, poniéndose algo nervioso.

Sí, como no...

Kazuki sabía que Paola siempre había estado enamorada de Ken. Enamorada en un sentido platónico, por supuesto. Cuando Schneider apareció en la vida de Paola, Sorimachi le advirtió a su amiga que el alemán no le convenía. Paola, por supuesto, no le hizo caso. Y cuando Schneider le rompió el corazón a Paola, poco faltó para que Kazuki le rompiera otra cosa, y no precisamente la cara... Basta con decir que Karl podría correr el riesgo de quedarse sin descendientes. Sorimachi le había hablado en algunas ocasiones a Ken sobre Paola, y él sabía que el portero siempre se había mostrado interesado en conocerla, más cuando por accidente el pseudo-portero karateca había visto una foto de la prima de Genzo Wakabayashi. Kazuki reconocía que Paola y Ken podían llegar a ser una buena pareja si tan solo ambos pudiesen llegar a conocerse y a dejar de lado sus respectivas muladas... Pero entonces habían cometido la estupidez de haberse subido a ese crucero y todo se había ido al caño.

Genzo, por supuesto, siguió con la mirada a Lily. Ésta, involuntariamente quizás, le sonrió muy dulcemente cuando ella pasó a su lado, del brazo de Ken.

No, por Dios, esto es una locura.- murmuró Kumi.- ¿Lily y Ken? ¡Qué horror! ¿A quién se le ocurrió? Eso es imposible, la pareja es Lily y Genzo, siempre ha sido así. Me cae que no queda para nada Lily y Ken, suena de lo más extraño. Más porque ella siempre lo ha odiado. Es absurdo.

No es menos absurdo que tú con Misugi.- replicó Kisugi.- Ustedes también forman una pareja loca y ridícula.

Kumi miró pasar a Yayoi Aoba, quien optó por no mirarla. Detrás de ella pasaron Akai Tomeya y Yukari. Kumi suspiró.

Quizás tengas razón.- murmuró Kumi, poniendo en alerta a las personas que la escuchaban.- Ni siquiera sé por qué me gusta Misugi...

¿No sabes?.- preguntó Taki, con cautela.- ¿Nomás de repente despertaste con el deseo de estar con él?

Más o menos.- aceptó Kumi.- Pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado me doy cuenta de que es algo de lo más extraño...

Kumiko.- dijo Misugi en esos momentos.- ¿Deseas ir a pasear conmigo por la cubierta?

Claro.- Kumi olvidó todo lo que había dicho y se levantó para irse con Jun.

Genzo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a capturar información en su mente. Por un momento pareció que Kumi se había intentado liberar del hechizo, aunque la llegada de Jun lo había arruinado todo ¿Por qué Kumi había escapado momentáneamente del efecto? ¿Acaso se había sentido culpable por ver a Yayoi? ¿O había sido otra cosa? Lo más curioso del caso era que parecía que todos los hechizados querían volver a la normalidad: Lara le habló más directamente a Ian, Yukari le sonrió a Ishizaki, Yoshiko le pidió un baile a Matsuyama y Misaki le ofreció disculpas a Alisse por si acaso la había hecho enojar. Y Lily... Bueno, la sonrisa que ella le propinaba a Genzo entre plática y plática era más que suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que lo estaba recordando.

Sí. Quizás el hechizo estaba perdiendo su efecto... Y algunas personas lo sabían... Y no les convenía...

Tsubasa apareció por el comedor luciendo increíblemente guapo. Muchas chicas lanzaron algunos suspiros de admiración, aunque Tsubasa solo tenía ojos para una mujer... Sanae conversaba tranquilamente con Santana y su madre, quien observaba a la pareja con algo de asombro. Tsubasa pensaba que el hecho de que él se hubiese tardado tanto en confesarle sus sentimientos había provocado que Sanae hubiese decidido dejarlo... Y todo había salido tan bien cuando él le propuso matrimonio...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Sanae estaba parada en el centro del estadio que fue la sede de la victoria de Japón en el World Youth. Tsubasa se acercó a ella con cierta duda en su corazón..._

_Sanae.- la llamó.- Iba a darte esto si Japón se coronaba como campeón del mundo..._

_Sanae lo miró, curiosa. Tsubasa se acercó a ella con el balón de fútbol, su eterno amigo, en la mano. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él le mostró el estuche con el anillo de compromiso que estaba oculto por el balón. _

_Espero que lo aceptes.- Tsubasa sacó el anillo y se lo puso a Sanae en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda._

_Soy tan feliz.- Sanae comenzó a llorar.- No es cierto eso que dicen que nada viene de tu primer amor... Hoy, mi sueño también se ha hecho realidad..._

_Tsubasa soltó al balón de fútbol, su eterno amigo, y tomó entre sus brazos a Sanae para darle su primer beso de amor..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Después de que Sanae había aceptado ser la esposa de Tsubasa, éste sentía que al fin lo tenía todo en el mundo. Pero entonces, a su padre se le había metido la loca idea de invitarlo a él y a todos sus amigos y conocidos a un crucero por el Cuadrado de las Bahamas y ahora todo amenazaba con derrumbarse... Su madre quería divorciarse de su padre para irse con Munemasa Katagiri y su hermano amenazaba con desflorar a la media hermana de Misaki... Además, Genzo también había perdido a la única mujer que había conseguido enamorarlo en serio, Taro andaba loco por una jugadora de softball que casi nadie, excepto Hyuga, conocía mientras que el propio Hyuga andaba baboseando por la novia de Genzo. Lo dicho, todo era un caos.

Y estaba por empeorar.

Ken le dijo a Lily que saldría por un momento a tomar aire, ya que se mareó un poco con el vino que bebió (sopenco). Lily aceptó, quedándose sola en un extremo del gran comedor. Hyuga se acercó a ella con paso decidido y actitud de un tigre al ataque. Lily se puso algo colorada al ver las intenciones de Kojiro, pero no hizo absolutamente nada por detenerlo.

Mira nada más al tigre acechar a la leona.- murmuró Kisugi, en voz baja para que Genzo no lo escuchara, aunque no le sirvió de mucho porque éste no se perdía palabra.

Jajaja. ¿Te imaginas si se casaran?.- se burló Urabe.- ¿Qué tendrían? ¿Leogres? ¿Tines?

El término correcto es "Ligres".- corrigió Genzo, con voz glacial.- Ya se ha visto antes que un león y una tigresa se junten y sus crías son llamadas de esa manera.

Urabe dejó de reírse abruptamente y prefirió levantarse de la mesa.

Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Lily y Hyuga terminarían por tronar como ejotes.- comentó Kisugi a un malhumorado Genzo.- Ambos son tan parecidos que no podrían estar juntos...

Ya alguien más me dijo eso.- replicó Genzo, ceñudo.- Pero han estado pasando cosas tan extrañas que quizás termine por haber más "ligres" en este planeta...

¿Te serviría un consejo de Samael-sensei?.- inquirió Kazuki, suavemente.

¿Qué dice esa experta en las relaciones amorosas?.- se burló Genzo de la "amiga" íntima de Kazuki Sorimachi, quien dicho sea de paso, también era amiga de Genzo aunque no tan "íntima".

Que la música lo puede todo.- respondió Kazuki, ignorando el comentario de Genzo.- Una canción hace maravillas...

Genzo lo pensó. Sí, quizás una canción serviría... Y él sabía exactamente cuál debía cantarle a su Lily...

Después de mucho rato, el capitán Ozhora y el capitán Tsubasa se acercaron a conversar con los jóvenes. La mayoría le hicieron las consabidas y obvias preguntas al capitán sobre cuándo volverían a moverse. El capitán Ozhora intentaba dar una explicación concreta, pero era difícil. De plano, el barco se había negado completamente a moverse del sitio en donde estaba varado.

Y de pronto sucedió: el hechizo llegó al clímax máximo. Sanae y Santana se acercaron a la mesa en donde se encontraban los no hechizados, con una sonrisa tan extraña que todos tuvieron un presentimiento muy extraño...

Queremos hacer un anuncio.- dijo Sanae, sonriente, mirando a Santana con ojos risueños.

¿Qué es?.- preguntó el capitán Ozhora, a la expectativa.

Sanae y yo... Queremos casarnos.- Santana miró a Sanae con esa mirada extraña de ilusión que había tenido todo el día.

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Tsubasa sintió que su corazón se partía en trozos cada vez más diminutos...

**Notas:**

Bueno, según la historia original de CT, Yoshiko Yamaoka debe ser unos años mayor que Daichi Ozhora, ya que ella ya existía cuando Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, que fue cuando Daichi nació.

Jeje, espero que no te moleste que haya usado a tu personaje para este capítulo, Samael. No lo pude evitar, ya me acostumbré mucho a ella, le he tomado mucho cariño al personaje.

La manera en cómo Tsubasa le pidió matrimonio a Sanae es más o menos como ocurrió en el manga original del WY.

Lo que Kumi dice sobre Lily y Ken es lo que yo misma pensé ahora que estaba escribiendo esta historia. Es absurdamente ridículo que ellos dos anden ¬¬

Lo de los ligres es verdad. No sé en qué zoológico de qué parte del mundo viven una pareja conformada por una tigresa y un león. Y sus crías son llamadas "ligres".


	7. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 7. Recuerdos.**

Parecía que el salón comedor se había sumido en el silencio. Si hasta Lily y Kojiro se quedaron con la boca abierta...

¿Cuándo se van a casar?.- atinó a preguntar Ian.

Lo antes posible.- respondió Santana.- Quizás mañana.

¿Mañana? ¿Cómo es eso, si ni siquiera podemos movernos de aquí?.- inquirió Matsuyama.- Y aunque consiguieran echar a andar el barco, faltarían días para poder llegar a tierra...

Eso no nos importa.- sonrió Sanae.- Queremos casarnos mañana mismo.

Insisto: ¿cómo lo harán?

El capitán Ozhora puede casarnos.- respondió Santana.- Los capitanes de los buques pueden servir de jueces.

Todos, inconscientemente, voltearon a ver al capitán Ozhora, quien de pronto se encontró en la nueva disyuntiva de casar a la ex de su hijo mayor con otro hombre...

Por favor, capitán, cásenos.- rogó Sanae.- De lo contrario tendremos que pedirle a un bote salvavidas que nos lleve a una isla el día de mañana...

Es imposible salir del barco.- comentó el capitán.- Por el oleaje. Además, no resistirían el viaje en el bote...

No nos importa.- replicó Santana.- Si usted no nos casa, nos iremos en un bote a tierra firme.

El capitán Ozhora consideró las opciones. Si no aceptaba en casar a Sanae y Santana, éstos pondrían su vida en peligro al querer dejar el barco. Pero si los casaba... El capitán volteó a ver a su hijo. Tsubasa se veía realmente deprimido...

De acuerdo.- aceptó el capitán.- Los casaré mañana mismo...

Gracias, capitán.- sonrieron los enamorados.

Tsubasa pareció hundirse en su asiento. El capitán se sintió mal, pero confió en que su hijo encontraría la manera de evitar la boda.

¡Esto ya es el colmo!.- exclamó Alisse.- ¿Cómo puede ser que esos dos vayan a casarse? ¿Cómo puede ser que el capitán acepte en casarlos?

Supongo que no le queda otra alternativa.- murmuró Yayoi.- Si se niega a hacerlo, entonces ellos abandonarán el barco y pondrán su vida en peligro.

¿Pero qué el capitán no puede prohibirles que abandonen el crucero o qué?

¿Crees que eso bastaría para detenerlos?.- inquirió Paola.

Alisse ya no contestó. Todo estaba yendo de mal en peor. La cosa llegó al extremo cuando Misaki se ofreció a ser el padrino y Lily la madrina.

Tiene que ser una broma.- gruñó Genzo a Lily.- No puedes ser su madrina.

¿Y por qué no?.- reclamó Lily.- Tú sabes que yo siempre he apoyado a los enamorados. Siempre he actuado de celestina y es cierto que muchas veces las cosas me salen mal pero pues ahora encontré una manera de corregir eso.

Genzo cuestionó el razonamiento de Lily. Era cierto que a ella le encantaba actuar de celestina, pero también era verdad que muchas veces el tiro le había salido por la culata. En más de una ocasión, el hombre a quien ella quería emparejar con alguna amiga terminaba por enamorarse de Lily. Y algo similar había pasado con Genzo...

¿Recuerdas cuando tú quisiste que yo invitara a salir a Marina?.- preguntó Genzo, sin poder evitar el recuerdo.

Sí.- Lily soltó una risilla de vergüenza.- Yo en ese entonces no sabía que a ti te gustaba otra... Y es que Marina estaba tan loca por ti que yo quise ayudarla pero entonces tú me invitaste a salir a mí y yo quise aprovechar para convencerte de que salieras con Marina pero tú me confesaste que te gustaba otra...

Y recuerdo que tú ni idea tenías de quién podía ser esa muchacha.- Genzo sonrió, algo enternecido por los recuerdos.

Claro.- Lily se ruborizó levemente.- Fue cuando tú me dijiste directamente que era yo quien te gustaba cuando por fin me cayó el veinte...

Se hizo un breve silencio. Lily agachó la mirada, un tanto confusa por los recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente. Después, miró a Genzo a los ojos y sonrió, como si hubiese recordado cuánto lo quería... Pero justo en ese momento llegó Maki a interrumpir.

Lily.- dijo ella.- Taro dice que quiere que te pongas de acuerdo con él para lo de la boda.

Claro.- eso fue suficiente para que Lily perdiera el contacto que había establecido con Genzo.- En un segundo voy.

"Estuve tan cerca... Otra vez...", pensó Genzo, pesaroso. "Eres como una ola, Lily. Cada vez que estoy seguro de tenerte te alejas nuevamente... Siempre has sido así".

¿Entonces serán nuestros padrinos?.- les preguntó Sanae a Lily y Taro, feliz.

Claro que lo seremos.- sonrió Taro.- Todo sea por un par de enamorados.

Cursi.- gruñó Alisse.

Pero así bien que te encanta.- murmuró Paola, entre dientes.

Cállate.

Incluso me dan envidia.- comentó Lily.- Yo quisiera también el poder casarme mañana con mi amor...

Y yo.- sonrió Taro.

¿Y por qué no?.- sugirió Maki.- Podríamos hacer una boda triple: Sanae y Santana, Lily y Ken, supongo, y Taro y yo.

Genzo, Paola y Alisse intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

Vámonos, Lily.- Alisse agarró a la mexicana fuertemente por el brazo.- Quiero un vaso con limonada.

Maki, querida, hay muchos detalles de la boda que estoy segura de que Sanae querrá que le ayudes con ellos.- Paola casi se llevó a rastras a la japonesa.

Misaki, deja de pensaren eso.- Genzo tomó a Taro por el hombro.- Vamos a que te tomes una cerveza...

Pero la cerveza me emborracha.- se quejó Taro.

Por eso mismo. A ver si ebrio dejas de pensar en tantas pendejadas.- bufó Wakabayashi.

Más tarde, ya en los camarotes, Tsubasa arrojaba una y otra vez su balón de fútbol (ni en las vacaciones se le olvida ¬¬) contra las paredes del cuarto.

Ya párale, Tsubasa.- dijo Misaki, quien cuando no estaba cerca de Maki casi volvía a ser él mismo.- Que vas a abollar el barco.

Para lo que me importa.- gruñó Tsubasa.- Maldito crucero embrujado. Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió invitarlos a todos...

No te sirve de nada quejarte, Tsubasa.- terció Genzo.- Mejor deberías de encontrar la manera de impedir esa boda.

Me sorprende que Sanae vaya a casarse con Santana.- opinó Taro.- Si siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, Tsubasa. ¿Qué está bajo un embrujo o qué?

Genzo y Tsubasa miraron a Taro con cara de "Hello con tu hello".

No te vayas a morder la lengua.- murmuró Tsubasa.

Hello con tu hello.- replicó Wakabayashi.

¿Por qué hello con mi hello?.- inquirió Misaki, realmente sorprendido.- Y hablando de hellos... ¿Qué va a pasar con Lily, Wakabayashi? ¿No te sorprende también que ella ande con Ken cuando siempre pareció detestarlo?

Ay, Misaki-kun, mejor ya cállate.- replicó Tsubasa.- Mientras más abres la boca, más tonterías dices.

Estoy de acuerdo.- opinó Genzo.

Más noche, a Genzo lo despertó un movimiento extraño en su cama. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente supo que alguien más había entrado en el camarote. Una sombra sobre su cama se acercaba poco a poco a él, al tiempo que unas manos insistentes le recorría el cuerpo por debajo de la playera e intentaban quitársela. Unos labios de mujer buscaron los suyos y comenzaron a besarlo con insistencia. Genzo percibió un perfume tropical levemente conocido para él... Pero supo que ésa no era la mujer que él esperaba...

¿Qué hace?.- Genzo apartó a la chica que estaba manoseándolo.- ¿Sakura?

Genzo había reconocido a la japonesa a través de la tenue luz que entraba por la ventanilla.

Tranquilo.- pidió Sakura, con una sonrisa seductora.- Deja que yo te alivie de los males que aquejan tu corazón... Deja que cure tus heridas...

Sakura besó a Genzo con intensidad. Él momentáneamente se dejó llevar por la pasión que desbordaba la muchacha. Qué más daba, si de todas maneras la mujer a la que amaba ya no lo recordaba... Pero inmediatamente vino a la mente de él una imagen que hacía mucho que no pasaba por su cabeza...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Ambos estaban sentados en una banca localizada en uno de los tantos jardines que hay en Hamburgo. Era invierno, y el frío había convertido el pequeño lago en una pasajera pista de hielo... Miles de enamorados y familias patinaban con evidente emoción. Ellos habían estado haciendo lo mismo, hasta que los dedos engarrotados de los pies de él los obligaron a descansar un rato. _

_¡Qué poco aguante tienes!.- se burló ella.- Puedes aguantar días enteros con los zapatos de fútbol, pero no soportas ni media hora con los patines. _

_Eso es porque soy futbolista, no patinador.- replicó él, frotándose las manos para darse un poco de calor._

_Bonito pretexto.- se rió ella._

_Una cosa derivó a la otra y de pronto, de buenas a primeras, él había confesado que ella le gustaba. Ella súbitamente dejó de reírse y se puso muy seria._

_Ésa es la razón por la cual no puedo pedirle a Marina que salga conmigo.- dijo Genzo, en voz baja.- Porque a mí me gustas tú, no ella._

_Eso no me lo esperaba.- murmuró Lily, ligeramente ruborizada, aunque no sabía si era por el frío o por la confesión.- Es un pequeño problema..._

_No lo es tanto.- replicó Genzo.- No lo será si tú sientes lo mismo por mí._

_Lily sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que patinaban en frente de ellos. Y suspiró._

_Ése es precisamente el problema.- respondió ella, al cabo de mucho rato.- Que tú también me gustas mucho..._

_Yo no veo cuál es el problema... .- sonrió Genzo, mirando los labios rojos de ella._

_Lily cerró los ojos, al tiempo que Genzo besaba suavemente su boca..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Ese día fue la primera vez que Genzo sintió la chispa del amor verdadero. Y nunca, jamás, ninguna otra mujer podría hacerle sentir lo mismo...

Lo siento.- Genzo se separó de Sakura y se salió de la cama. Misaki y Tsubasa dormían a pierna suelta. "A éstos nos los despierta ni un huracán", pensó Genzo, con ironía.

¿Por qué no?.- Sakura miró a Genzo con tristeza desde la cama.- Yo te lo daría todo...

Pero yo no quiero que tú me lo des todo.- replicó Genzo.- Yo solo quiero que sea Lily quien me lo de todo... Perdóneme, pero no puedo hacerlo. Yo aun amo a mi novia. Váyase, por favor, antes de que despierten mis amigos.

Pero...

Sin peros, por favor.- Genzo se acercó a la ventanilla y la abrió.- Váyase o tendré que dar informe al capitán.

Sakura ya no dijo nada más. Se acomodó la escasa ropa que traía puesta y salió del camarote, no sin antes dirigirle a Genzo una mirada de enojo.

Genzo observó la luna a través de la ventanilla. Al día siguiente se convertiría en luna llena. ¿Qué podría hacer para recuperar a Lily? Y recordó el consejo de Kazuki: "La música lo puede todo". Bueno, en realidad el consejo había sido de Samael pero daba lo mismo. Wakabayashi esbozó una sonrisa: por fin sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. Momentáneamente, una ráfaga de aire frío se coló por la ventanilla.

Cierra la ventana.- gruñó Tsubasa, quien se había despertado por el frío.

Si quieres aullarle a la luna, sal a cubierta.- gruñó Misaki, entre sueños.

Genzo reprimió una carcajada. A sus amigos no los despertó los ruidos que hizo Sakura, pero sí los sacó de su sueño el aire frío.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola se removió en su cama, súbitamente despertada por el sonido de un piano que parecía estar tocando justo afuera de su camarote.

¿A quién demonios se le ocurre tocar el piano a las tres de la mañana?.- gruñó Alisse, de mal humor. Siempre se ponía así cuando alguien la despertaba, más de madrugada.

Debe ser una fiesta.- murmuró Lily, entre sueños.

Bonita hora para hacer una fiesta.- replicó Paola, también molesta.

No hagan caso y duérmanse.- sugirió Lily, casi dormida otra vez.

Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú puedes dormir con cuarenta chiquillos chillando, diez señoras gritando porque están dando a luz y veinte monitores pitando como endemoniados.- gruñó Alisse.- Pero yo necesito tranquilidad.

La música es más o menos tranquila.- murmuró Paola, también adormilada.- Te puedes arrullar con eso.

Lily ya estaba casi dormida. Paola también. Alisse estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando de repente una profunda voz de tenor las despertó a las tres.

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It maybe quite simple_

_But now that it's done… .- _alguien afuera del camarote de las chicas extranjeras cantaba con una magnífica voz.

¿Quién está cantando?.- preguntó Lily, completamente despierta. Se levantó a ver por la ventanilla del camarote, en donde ya Alisse y Paola trataban de ver lo que pasaba afuera.

Ni te imaginas.- respondió Alisse, sorprendida.- Es tu Wakys.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Lily.

Que mi primito está cantando.- repitió Paola, sorprendida también.

Efectivamente, Genzo se encontraba afuera del camarote de las muchachas, cantando en compañía del pianista del barco (no me pregunten cómo le hicieron para sacar el piano a cubierta).

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world…_

Bueno, tú, no seas así. Sal a recibir tu serenata.- Alisse empujó a Lily hacia fuera. Ésta apenas alcanzó a ponerse una bata encima del transparente camisón.

_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of the verses well_

_They got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind… _.- Genzo cantaba de una manera tan especial que el resto de los pasajeros se asomaron para ver lo que pasaba.

¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó Ken.

Creo que Wakabayashi reintenta conquistar a su ex novia con una serenata.- explicó Kazuki.

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on…_

Vaya que es persistente.- murmuró Hyuga. Aunque no hizo el intento de detenerlo.

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_.- Genzo vio que Lily salió a cubierta a escuchar la serenata y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a bailar con ella por la cubierta, al tiempo que Alessandro Safina entonaba una estrofa en opera. Fue un momento realmente mágico. Por un momento, Lily se olvidó del hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas y se sumergió en el hechizo del amor de Genzo (¡Cursi!). Él sintió que por un momento ella recordó el pasado...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_En alguna radio de algún lugar sonaba _"Your Song". _Genzo estaba tan eufórico por la aceptación de Lily de ser su novia que aceptó en regresar a la pista de hielo. Los dos patinaban y bailaban sobre el helado lago. Lily reía y reía al tiempo que Genzo la hacía girar, tomándola de las manos._

_**And you can tell everybody**_

_**This is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple**_

_**But now that it's done…**_

_Ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás ese día tan especial... Nada se los podría hacer olvidar..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura y la acercó a él. Ambos se quedaron así, bailando muy pegados.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_.- canto Genzo al oído de Lily, al tiempo que el pianista tocaba y Alessandro Safina continuaba cantando.

Genzo estaba a punto de besar a Lily. Ella ya había cerrado los ojos y se había rendido ante los encantos de él (jajaja). Pero entonces, justo cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, la sirena de un buque los separó. Lily miró a Genzo, muy avergonzada, y se retiró a su camarote sin decirle nada.

Parece que viene otro barco a intentar rescatarnos.- murmuró el capitán Ozhora, bastante apenado por la interrupción.

Genzo estaba decaído. Había estado tan cerca... Sakura lo observaba desde una distancia prudente, con el corazón encogido. Le dolía ver a Genzo tan triste, y más porque él la había rechazado por Lily, pero Sakura sabía la manera de romper el hechizo...

Quizás era el momento de rendirse.

**Notas:**

_Your song_, interpretada por Ewan McGregor y el tenor Alessandro Safina para la película de Moulin Rouge. La canción es originalmente de Elton John.

Imagínense que Alejandro Saffina también viaja en el crucero. Después de todo, muchos famosos viajan en él, jajaja.

Tengo entendido que los capitanes de los buques pueden servir de jueces para ceremonias religiosas. No sé de dónde saqué esa idea, pero ustedes imagínense que sí se puede.

Una serenata es una tradición que se tiene aquí en México en donde un joven enamorado va a cantarle canciones a su novia a su casa en la madrugada, normalmente acompañado por un mariachi, aunque también puede ir en compañía de un estéreo o de un grupo de amigos ebrios XD. Es muy común que también se les lleve serenatas a las madres en sus cumpleaños o en el Día de la Madre (que en México se celebra el 10 de mayo). La verdad, no conozco a ninguna chica mexicana que no adore que le lleven serenata -


	8. Sueño de una noche de verano

**Capítulo 8. Sueño de una noche de verano.**

Poco a poco, todos regresaron a dormir en cuanto las cosas se calmaron. El capitán Ozhora, frustrado, le explicó al capitán del nuevo buque que había ido a rescatarlos que era cosa poco menos que imposible hacer que algún bote se acercara a la "Doncella de los Mares", pero que de todos modos le agradecía la intención.

Estoy comenzando a desesperarme.- confesó el capitán Ozhora a su segundo al mando.- No hay gran cosa que yo pueda hacer. Ni siquiera puedo lograr que mi esposa se aleje de ese manager del sóccer.

Como ya había dicho antes, Natsuko Ozhora era reservada debido a que aun estaba casada, cosa que le había impedido ir a pasar la noche al camarote de Katagiri, aunque sí se les vio a ambos paseando muy juntitos por la cubierta y con una actitud tan melosa que podría convertir en diabético a cualquiera. Daichi no estaba de acuerdo con que su madre saliera con ese pirata del Mar de Japón (o sea, Munemasa Katagiri. Recuerden ustedes que trae lentes porque le falta un ojo), pero no se preocupaba mucho por eso ya que Yoshiko Yamaoka ocupaba toda su atención.

¡Qué mal que la ex de tu hermano se vaya a casar con otro!.- exclamó Yoshiko.- Pobre de él.

Sí, pobre.- suspiró Daichi.- Pero él tiene la culpa, por tardarse tanto tiempo en confesarle sus sentimientos a esa chica. Yo no cometeré el mismo error, así que te lo diré de una buena vez...

Daichi hincó una rodilla en cubierta y tomó una mano de Yoshiko.

Mi querida Yoshiko: ¿Quieres darme una prueba de tu amor?.- le preguntó.

¿Qué cosa?.- ella se puso muy colorada.

Sí. Tú sabes, que si quieres... Bueno, darme tu florecita...

(NOTA: Perdón, tengo que hacer espacio para carcajearme un rato XD).

Yoshiko no contestó inmediatamente. Sabía a lo que Daichi se refería, y no es que no quisiera dejarse desflorar por él, sino que en parte tenía algo de temor...

No sé, Daichi.- contestó ella.- Es algo tan prematuro...

¿Y eso qué? No es más prematuro que lo quieren hacer Santana y Nakazawa.- Daichi se encogió de hombros.

No sé.- Yoshiko desvió la mirada.- Tengo que pensarlo...

Yoshiko pensó que si su hermano (o sea, Taro) se daba cuenta de que iba a darle su más preciado tesoro al hermano de su mejor amigo, muy seguramente aquél se volvería loco...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola, Lily y Alisse ya se encontraban nuevamente en el camarote. Alisse y Paola estaban de lo más sorprendidas por la inesperada serenata de Wakabayashi, aunque Lily se negó completamente a hacer comentarios al respecto. La mexicana se acostó en su cama, se envolvió en las sábanas y se volteó hacia una de las paredes del camarote, dándoles la espalda a las otras dos. Ellas captaron el mensaje y optaron por ya no decirle nada a ella, aunque continuaron cuchicheando entre ellas.

No creí que Genzo fuese tan cursi.- murmuró Paola, quesque según para que Lily no oyera pero bien que sabía que las estaba escuchando atentamente.

El Wakys siempre ha sido así de cursi cuando de Lily se trata.- susurró Alisse.- Me cae que está desesperado por hacer que ella lo recuerde...

Uhm.- bufó Paola.- Va a estar difícil que lo consiga, ya que después de todo, Lily está con ese bomboncito de Ken...

Jajaja, eso lo puedes decir tú, que estás que derramas la baba por ese portero, pero no así Lily, quien siempre lo ha detestado.- Alisse enterró la cara en la almohada para evitar que Lily escuchara su risilla.

Yo no derramo la baba por Ken.- masculló Paola, algo ruborizada.

¿Qué no? Si siempre lo defendías con uñas y dientes cuando Lily lo atacaba.- le recordó Alisse.- Muchas veces corrimos el riesgo de que ustedes armaran la Tercera Guerra Mundial cuando se ponían a defender al Wakys y al Wakas. Si hasta siempre pensé que de quien estabas enamorada era de Ken, no de Schneider.

No digas idioteces.- Paola elevó un poquito el volumen de su voz, corriendo el riesgo de que Lily le aventara un almohadazo.- Apenas y conocí a Ken en este crucero...

¿Y eso qué? Quizás apenas y lo acabas de conocer en persona, pero ya desde hace mucho tiempo que lo conoces por fotografías, ¿no?

En ese momento, Lily carraspeó. Alisse y Paola sabían que ésa era una señal de advertencia. "O se callan y se duermen, o las aviento por la borda", era el mensaje de Lily. Ambas chicas se hicieron señas y decidieron intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Pero Paola no pudo hacerlo. Había mentido cuando dijo que apenas y había conocido a Ken en el crucero. La verdad era que ya desde hacía mucho tiempo se había topado con él...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Era la segunda o tercera guardia hospitalaria de Paola y esa noche le tocaba estar en el servicio de Urgencias. Toda la noche había llegado muchísima gente aquejada por cosillas que no eran consideradas como "urgencias", cosa que a Paola terminó por frustrarle en algún momento. Sin embargo, ya de madrugada, llegó al hospital un muchacho que decía tener mucho dolor abdominal. Paola lo atendió en consulta y, desde que lo vio, le llamaron la atención sus ojos. El joven tenía el cabello largo y rasgos orientales y a Paola le dio la impresión de que ya lo conocía de algún otro sitio... Después de una rápida valoración, Paola decidió llamarle al cirujano. Éste determinó que el joven tenía un ataque de apendicitis aguda y tenía que ser operado de urgencia. Ya en el quirófano, el muchacho se veía un tanto nervioso._

_Tranquilo.- Paola intentó darle ánimo.- Te va a operar uno de los mejores cirujanos de todo Hamburgo._

_Gracias. Aunque aun así estoy algo nervioso... Más porque mis amigos no saben que estoy aquí... .- respondió el joven, con una sonrisa que cautivó a Paola._

_No se preocupe. Nosotros le avisaremos.- sonrió Paola.- Tranquilícese, Ken..._

_Ella solo sabía que el joven se llamaba Ken. Pero él se había negado a darle su apellido, cosa que puso un pequeño conflicto ya que para el papeleo del hospital se necesitaba el nombre completo, pero el muchacho pidió hablar con el cirujano a solas y después de eso, el galeno decidió que no necesitaban poner el apellido del joven en el expediente (_bueno, es una obligación que se ponga el nombre completo en un expediente médico porque es un documento legal, pero bueno_). La cirugía salió bien y Ken podría ser dado de alta en dos días, si seguía las indicaciones médicas. Paola lo cuidó mientras estuvo en el hospital y poco a poco se fue encariñando con él... Y tal parecía ser que Ken también se había encariñado con ella... Decía que lo único bueno de haber sido operado de apendicitis era el ser cuidado por una doctora tan especial como Paola... De pronto, la noche previa al alta hospitalaria de Ken, Genzo Wakabayashi se apareció por el hospital, cosa que le causó una sorpresa muy desagradable a Paola._

_¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella, con desagrado, al ver a su primo._

_Vine a visitar a alguien.- respondió Genzo, muy serio._

_Ya veo... ¿Al cirujano plástico o algo así?.- inquirió Paola, con sorna.- ¿Para que te cambie esa carota de tarado que tienes? _

(Perdóname, Genzo. Ésa es frase de Paola, no mía -.-).

_No cambias, Paola.- intervino Lily, en esos momentos, mirando a Paola con enojo y dedicándole a Genzo una de sus tan características sonrisas que conquistaban al mundo._

_Buenas noches, doctora Del Valle.- saludó Genzo, sonriendo de una manera en la que Paola nunca le había visto._

_¿Se conocen?.- Paola miró a uno y después a la otra._

_Solo nos hemos visto una vez.- respondió Genzo, muy complacido.- Pero con eso es suficiente para que yo desee visitar este hospital... De haber sabido que usted trabajaba aquí, habría venido antes._

_¿De dónde lo conoces tú, Paolita?.- inquirió Lily, con una sonrisilla seductora (para Genzo, obviamente)._

_Es mi primo.- suspiró Paola._

_No me digas..._

_Sí te digo..._

_¿No me vas a presentar?.- inquirió Genzo, sin dejar de mirar a Lily._

_Ya qué.- bufó Paola.- Genzo, te presento a Lily Del Valle, una amiga. Lily, él es Genzo Wakabayashi, mi primo._

_Sé quién es él.- dijo Lily, tendiéndole la mano a Genzo.- Todo mundo lo conoce aquí..._

_Pero no nos habían presentado.- replicó Genzo, besando la mano de Lily en un gesto que Paola catalogó como cursi.- Es un verdadero placer..._

_Lily se ruborizó a más no poder y soltó una risilla de nervios. Paola suspiró y decidió dejar a su primo y a su amiga solos, pues se había dado cuenta de la química que había surgido entre ellos. La chica Wakabayashi pensó que era a Lily a quien Genzo había ido a visitar... Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, Paola descubrió con sorpresa que Ken se había marchado. La noche anterior había convencido al cirujano para que lo diera de alta. Paola se sintió un poco triste..._

_¿Saben por qué se dio de alta ayer el joven que estaba en la cama 215?.- le preguntó Paola a una de las enfermeras._

_Parecía ser que él tenía que regresar a su país de origen y por eso pidió que lo dejaran irse ayer.- explicó una enfermera.- Él y otro joven hablaron con el doctor y lo convencieron... Supongo que no pudo decirles que no a dos jugadores famosos..._

_¿De qué hablan?.- inquirió Paola, sin entender nada._

_Ay, Paolita.- terció Lily, en ese instante.- Eso te pasa por no querer saber nada sobre el fútbol. El joven de la cama 215, al que operaron antenoche, y al que por cierto detesto con todo mi corazón, no es otro que Ken Wakashimazu, portero su-plen-te de la Selección Japonesa de fútbol.- nótese el énfasis que Lily hizo en la palabra "suplente"._

_¿Qué cosa?.- Exclamó Paola.- ¿Portero de la Selección Japonesa? ¿Y qué rayos andaba haciendo aquí por Hamburgo?_

_Según sé, vino a jugar un partido amistoso con su equipo, el Yokohama Flugels (en su casa lo conocen), en contra del Hamburgo.- explicó Lily._

_En ese momento, a Paola le cayó el veinte de algo..._

_Entonces.. ¿Fue por eso por lo que Genzo vino anoche?.- preguntó._

_Sí.- asintió Lily.- Vino para hablar con el médico del Señor Lavacoches, o sea Ken, para que lo dejara marcharse y alcanzara a tomar el vuelo en el que se iría su equipo a Japón. _

_Paola ya no contestó. Pero súbitamente se sintió algo triste. Y quizás decepcionada. Ken Wakashimazu también era jugador de fútbol. Otro portero, al igual que su primo... Paola suspiró. Era una pena, pero muy seguramente nunca más volvería a ver al apuesto portero karateca... _(Insisto, éste es pensamiento de Paola, no mío).

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Paola suspiró, apoyándose contra su almohada. Ella no sabía que volvería a encontrarse a Ken, y mucho menos en tan terrible situación... Y lo peor del caso, es que antes del embrujo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas, Ken había estado sufriendo una decepción amorosa por causa de Hana... Paola no pudo permanecer más tiempo acostada y decidió dar un paseo por la cubierta del barco. Se dirigió a uno de los miradores y desde ahí observó el trozo de océano interminable que se extendía ante ellos.

Linda noche de verano.- comentó Schneider, detrás de ella.

El corazón de Paola se aceleró, pero inmediatamente ella se repuso.

Qué más da.- musitó Paola.- Si estamos varados en medio de la nada.

No será para siempre.- replicó Schneider, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso espero... La verdad es que este crucero es una pesadilla.- murmuró Paola, cabizbaja.

¿Tan malo te resulta?

¿Te parece poco el tener que estar a bordo con Hana y Genzo?.- gruñó ella.- No es poca cosa.

Vaya que no cambias.- Karl soltó una risilla.- Sigues detestando a toda tu parentela...

Y lo seguiré haciendo.- replicó Paola.

Karl no dijo nada (ya me harté de escribir Schneider). Se dedicó a contemplar el mar, bañado por la luz de la luna.

Quisiera ofrecerte perdón, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo.- murmuró Karl, al cabo de un rato.

¿Por qué?.- Paola se sorprendió.

Por no haber sabido manejar la situación.- explicó él.- No debí haberte engañado con Hana, es solo que... Solo se dio. No estaba planeado. Tú sabes que nunca hubiese hecho algo que pudiese lastimarte...

Sí, cómo no.- dijo Paola, con sarcasmo.- Ni creas que te voy a creer ese cuento.

Es la verdad.- Karl miró a la chica con ojos de sinceridad.- Créeme, Paola. Yo te quise muchísimo. Pero tú bien sabías que lo nuestro no iba a durar para siempre...

Sí, Paola también sabía eso. Siempre lo supo, en el fondo de su corazón, aunque ella se negaba a aceptarlo...

Quizás por ahora te cueste trabajo.- murmuró Karl.- Pero espero que en un futuro podamos ser amigos... De verdad... Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día...

Paola no respondió. Karl lo entendió como una indirecta de que por ese momento no quería hablar de eso y se marchó, no sin antes murmurarle un "adiós" a la chica. Paola continuó contemplando el mar y las estrellas, tratando de no pensar...

Si me permite decírselo, doctora.- murmuró Ken, detrás de ella.- Schneider es un completo idiota.

Eso lo sé.- replicó Paola, algo asustada porque no escuchó los pasos de Ken.

Sinceramente, doctora, un hombre debe de ser verdaderamente estúpido para dejar a una mujer como usted.- murmuró Ken, mirando a Paola a los ojos.

Ella se puso coloradísima, aunque se percató de que Ken había usado una palabra muy específica: _"doctora"._

¿Cómo sabe que soy doctora?.- preguntó Paola, tratando de tantear a Ken (dije "tantear", no "tentar" ¬¬).

¿Cree acaso que me olvidaría de la linda doctora de ojos verdes que me cuidó en Hamburgo?.- inquirió Ken, en voz muy baja.

Antes de que Paola pudiese decir algo, Ken se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba acostado en su cama, nuevamente, sin poder dormir. Ya no sabía qué otra cosa hacer para reconquistar a Lily, y presentía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando... Algo le decía que quizás dentro de muy poco el hechizo sería permanente... Pero no encontraba la manera de romperlo...

Al poco rato, una sombra entró nuevamente al camarote. Genzo reconoció el perfume tropical que esa sombra emanaba...

Sakura.- llamó Genzo.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí... Otra vez?

Ella se detuvo. Genzo pensó en que la muchacha era verdaderamente persistente...

Tranquilo.- susurró ella, echándoles una mirada cautelosa a los inconscientes Misaki y Tsubasa.- Ésta vez vengo por otro motivo diferente...

Sea lo que sea, no me interesa.- Genzo se removió en la cama y le dio la espalda a Sakura.- Váyase.

Yo creo que sí le va a interesar.- lo contradijo Sakura.- Porque vengo a decirle la manera de romper el hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas.

¿Qué cosa?.- de la sorpresa, Genzo gritó.

Él no supo si fue eso o la declaración de Sakura lo que sacó a Tsubasa de su sueño. El prodigio del sóccer se sentó en su cama y encendió una vela, que distorsionaba las caras de Sakura y de Genzo y del propio Tsubasa.

Apaga eso.- ordenó Genzo, mirando preocupado a Misaki.- O éste se despertará.

Me vale gorro.- replicó Tsubasa.- Quiero saber la forma de romper este maldito hechizo para poder recuperar a Sanae.

Tsubasa y Genzo miraron expectantes a Sakura. Ésta abrió la boca y se dispuso a hablar.

**Notas:**

Hoy, mientras releía el tomo 1 de "Marmalade Boy", se me vino una idea diferente sobre cómo terminar con el hechizo. Ya desde antes de comenzar el fic tenía listo el final pero ahora le haré un pequeño cambio, nomás para variar.

Este capítulo habló mucho sobre Paola y Ken, pero me pareció que ya había agarrado muchos capítulos para Lily y Genzo, además de que Alisse ya había tenido su parte también, aunque aun me faltan unas cuantas cosillas para la chica chilena y el querido Tarito -

Jajaja, no manchen, me boté de la risa cuando puse lo de "darme tu florecita". Mi hermano y sobrinos me miraron como si estuviese loca XD.

Munemasa Katagiri perdió un ojo cuando era joven. No explican en el manga de CT el cómo fue que lo perdió, solo se ve una imagen en donde él se quita los lentes y se ve que uno de sus ojos tiene una cicatriz. Lo de "el pirata del Mar de Japón", fue un invento mío (y muy jalado de la neurona, por cierto).

Perdón, Tsuki, por lo de "mono" -.-

Y el insulto que le dirige Paola a Genzo sobre lo del cirujano plástico es frase de la propia Paola. El alma de Tsuki escribió eso por mí, yo nunca diría nada similar sobre mi amado Genzo ¬¬ (pero sí lo diría sobre Ken XD).


	9. Barrera infranqueable

**Capítulo 9. Barrera infranqueable.**

Genzo y Tsubasa miraron fijamente a Sakura, esperando a que ella respondiera.

Éste no es el mejor lugar.- dijo Sakura, mirando a Misaki.

Tienes razón. Vamos a cubierta.- contestó Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, Genzo y Sakura salieron a la cubierta del barco, no sin antes asegurarse que Taro seguía dormido. Una vez allí, los dos muchachos esperaron pacientemente a que Sakura hablara.

Cuenta la leyenda.- dijo Sakura.- Que la única manera de romper el hechizo es con un beso.

¿Un beso? ¿Solo eso?.- musitó Genzo, algo decepcionado.- Ése es un cliché de lo más viejo...

Quizás.- aceptó Sakura.- Pero no es tan fácil como en los cuentos de hadas...

¿Ah, no?

No. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que intentas besar a tu novia ocurre algo que impide que lo hagas?.- preguntó Sakura.

Genzo caviló unos instantes. Sí, Sakura tenía razón, cada vez que él había intentado besar a Lily había ocurrido algo que se lo había impedido...

Es cierto.- admitió Genzo.- Pero pensé que solo eran coincidencias.

Para nada.- replicó Sakura, con voz triunfal.- Es el mismo efecto del hechizo. No será tan fácil que puedas besar a Lily, como ya te había dicho.

¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?.- inquirió Tsubasa.- ¿Darle a Sanae una manzana envenenada para que caiga en un profundo coma y después besarla? ¿Hacer que se pinche el dedo con el huso de una rueca para caiga en un largo sueño de 100 años y después besarla?

Mejor enciérrala en una torre.- murmuró Genzo, divertido.

Qué gracioso...

Ya, en serio.- interrumpió Sakura.- Lo único que hay que hacer es darse un beso y ya...

¿Tendremos que hacer que todos los que estén bajo el hechizo reciban un beso?.- preguntó Tsubasa, desolado.- Eso será imposible...

No forzosamente.- negó Sakura.- Basta con que solo una pareja de enamorados se bese.

Entonces solo tengo que besar a Sanae antes de que se case mañana por la noche...

De hecho, no.- volvió a negar Sakura.- Tendrás que besar a Sanae antes de que el sol se ponga mañana por la tarde...

¿Por qué?.- inquirió Genzo, aunque presentía la respuesta.

Porque el hechizo se volverá permanente después de ese tiempo.- contestó Sakura.

Genzo y Tsubasa sintieron escalofríos correr por la espalda.

No tenemos mucho tiempo.- murmuró Tsubasa.

Bastará con que uno de los dos bese a su enamorada.- replicó Genzo.- Y es más, vamos a decirles a los demás la manera de romper el hechizo, a ver si alguien consigue hacerlo antes que nosotros.

¡Claro! Será de lo más fácil.- sonrió Tsubasa.

No se confíen.- aconsejó Sakura.- Ya se han dado cuenta del poder del hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas. Es ese poder el que nos ha impedido movernos del sitio en donde estamos parados...

¿Y eso por qué? Es decir... ¿Por qué precisamente nos han hecho quedarnos varados en este lugar?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

Porque esta zona es un sitio "en espejo".- aclaró Sakura.- Aquí pasan cosas contrarias a lo que ocurre en el mundo real.

Explícate.- pidió Genzo.

Sí. Como esto de que haya tantas parejas disparejas.- respondió Sakura.- Poniendo un ejemplo, tengo entendido que tu novia detesta a Ken Wakashimazu, ¿no? Bueno, pues en esta zona espejo ellos se aman. Lo que pasa aquí es todo lo contrario a lo que pasa en la vida real...

Ya veo.- murmuró Genzo.

Es por eso que la leyenda de este sitio también es conocida como "Los Cuentos del Espejo", porque son los hechos que ocurren en un sitio en donde todo es contrario a lo normal. La fuente del poder del hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas es precisamente la zona espejo.

Entiendo.- dijo Tsubasa.

Así que no se confíen. Créanme, el poder de esta zona es realmente poderoso.- advirtió la chica.

Sin embargo, Genzo y Tsubasa le hicieron poco caso a Sakura. Ambos estaban seguros de que, de una manera u otra, romperían el hechizo antes del atardecer.

Regresaré a la cama.- anunció Tsubasa.- Estoy molido.

En un segundo te alcanzo.- anunció Genzo.

Como quieras.

En cuanto Tsubasa se fue, Genzo se dirigió a Sakura.

Solo quería agradecerte que nos hayas dicho la leyenda completa, aunque no entiendo el por qué esperaste hasta este momento para decírnoslo.- dijo él.

Porque, la verdad, yo quería que estuvieses separado de tu novia (y también porque si lo hubiese dicho desde un principio no habría historia).- confesó Sakura.- Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti...

Me halagas.- confesó Genzo.- Realmente que sí. pero...

No me lo digas.- Sakura lo calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarla a ella y amarme a mí?

Porque ella es mi corazón.- respondió Genzo, en voz muy baja.- Lily es la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir como un verdadero hombre... Ella es toda la ternura en mi vida, toda la dulzura, toda la verdad... Todo el amor...

Lily observaba a Sakura y a Genzo platicar. Aquella no había podido dormir pensando en la serenata que le había llevado Gen. Lily quería hablar con él, preguntarle si todavía la quería a pesar de que ella lo había tronado para andar con su gran rival. Sin embargo, cuando Lily salió a cubierta, se topó con la escena en donde Sakura le ponía un dedo en los labios a Genzo. Ella no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que hablaban, solo veía que ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro...

¡Qué rápido me olvidaste!.- murmuró Lily, inexplicablemente triste.

No quería ver un beso o algo similar, así que se dio la vuelta y regresó a su camarote.

Lo siento, Sakura, de verdad.- habló Genzo.- Pero ni tú ni ninguna otra mujer podrían hacer que me olvidara de Lily... Mi Doctora de la Eterna Sonrisa...

Ya veo.- murmuró Sakura, muy triste.

Genzo besó a Sakura en la mejilla, antes de regresar a su cuarto. Sakura lo miró irse con un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el corazón...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día amaneció desoladoramente soleado, para gran desgracia de los no hechizados, quienes tenían la esperanza de que en algún momento se desatara una tormenta o llegara un huracán para que de esa manera el capitán Ozhora se viera obligado a suspender la boda. Aunque de cualquier manera, Sanae y Santana estaban tan decididos a casarse que quizás no los hubiese detenido ni el más espantoso de los huracanes.

Sanae, en su camarote, se preparaba para arreglarse con la ayuda de Yukari, Maki y Kumi. Paola y Alisse de plano se negaron a ayudar a la futura novia, mientras que Lily se encerró en su propio camarote a arreglarse ella misma. Mientras tanto, en el tercer camarote de chicas, Yayoi trataba de idear una manera para besar a Jun. Ya Tsubasa la había puesto al tanto de la situación...

Estás muy pensativa.- le comentó Yoshiko Fujisawa, tratando de acomodarse un mechón de pelo.- ¿Es por la boda?

Sí.- mintió Yayoi.- Me preocupa la boda... Tengo miedo de que se realice.

¿Por qué?.- inquirió Yoshiko.- Si Sanae y Santana se aman...

No creo que eso sea verdad.- negó Yayoi.- Es más bien como una especie de embrujo... Como lo que tú tienes con Soda.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- exclamó Yoshiko, algo molesta.- ¿Qué tienes en contra del dulce amor que tenemos Soda y yo?

Yayoi pensó en el tema de "_Nuestro amor_", del grupillo fastidioso de RBD y por un momento se imaginó a Yoshiko y a Soda cantando la canción a dueto.

Es solo que es algo muy extraño.- comentó Yayoi, tratando de controlar su risa.- Es que no quedan, ambos son tan opuestos... Es como la pareja que hacen Misugi-san y Kumiko...

Lo que pasa es que estás celosa.- replicó Yoshiko, algo molesta.- Tanto porque Misugi te dejó como porque Soda y yo tenemos algo hermoso. Ya resígnate de una buena vez y búscate otro novio. Hay muchos solteros en este barco. Es más, quédate con Matsuyama. Te lo regalo.

"¿Me lo regala?", pensó Yayoi, atónita. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, Yoshiko salió del camarote. Afuera ya estaba esperándola Makoto Soda, muy guapo y con una gran sonrisa.

Yoshiko, mi amor.- sonrió Soda.- Te ves hermosa...

Gracias.- Yoshiko sonrió, apenada.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Matsuyama los detuvo.

Bueno, fue suficiente.- dijo Hikaru, terminantemente.- Deja a mi novia en paz.

No es tu novia.- replicó Soda, enseñando los dientes.

No soy tu novia.- replicó Yoshiko, algo molesta.

Sí lo eres.- Matsuyama la tomó por el brazo, separándola de Soda.- Recuerda cuánto me quieres...

Soda, enojado, lanzó un puñetazo directo al estómago de Matsuyama, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad. Ambos muchachos se entablaron en una pelea ante la mirada temerosa y sorprendida de Yoshiko.

¡Ya basta!.- Yoshiko quiso detenerlos, pero no se fijó en que Soda iba a golpear a Matsuyama y que ella quedaba en el camino del golpe.

Hikaru se dio cuenta de esto y empujó a Yoshiko para desviarla del golpe, pero entonces ella perdió el equilibrio en sus zapatos de tacón y se balanceó peligrosamente por la borda. Matsuyama ni tardo ni veloz, se lanzó hacia ella y logró atraparla por la cintura, aunque el evento hizo que él perdiera también el equilibrio.

¡Hikaru!.- gritó ella, llamándolo por su nombre.- ¡Nos vamos a caer!

No te preocupes.- murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos.- Yo te protegeré. Nunca dejaré que nada te lastime...

Matsuyama perdió el equilibrio y precipitó al mar con Yoshiko, aunque él la abrazó fuertemente y la protegió con su cuerpo para evitar que ella se lastimara con la caída...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara y Aoi jugueteaban a orillas de la alberca. Con "juguetear" me refiero a que Lara le hacía "piojito" al sufrido de Aoi. Una edecán (que no era Sakura), se acercó a ellos.

Señorita Del Valle.- dijo la edecán.- La busca su hermana.

¿A mí?.- preguntó Lara, algo molesta.- ¿Por qué no viene ella en persona a buscarme?

Porque tiene un problema con su vestido y quiere que la ayude lo antes posible.- respondió la edecán.

Pues ya qué.- refunfuñó Lara, soltando momentáneamente a Aoi.- Espérame un segundito, mi chaparrito. Ya vuelvo.

Sí, mi grandota.- rió Aoi a grandes carcajadas.

Lara iba enojada rumbo al camarote de su hermana, pero en cuanto perdió de vista la piscina, una mano la tomó por el vientre y la jaló con violencia.

¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!.- gritó Lara, al ver que era Ian quien la sujetaba.

No lo haré, mi chica ruda.- Ian pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

¡Suéltame, depravado!.- gritó Lara.- ¡Gritaré que me quieres violar!

¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?.- Ian susurraba al tiempo que le daba pequeños besitos al cuello desnudo de Lara.- No es mala idea...

¡Ya déjame, infeliz!.- seguía gritando Lara.

Si bien que esto te gusta y te enciende, amorcito.- murmuraba Ian.- Sé que te gusta ser sometida...

Lara no lo quería reconocer, pero Ian tenía razón. Cada vez eran menos fuertes sus intentos por tratar de detener al muchacho.

Si no me sueltas, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.- sentenció Lara, tratando de sonar lo más agresiva posible.

Está bien.- Ian suspiró, fingiendo darse por vencido.- Será como tú quieras... Pero solo te dejaré ir si me das un beso...

¿Qué cosa?

Solo quiero un beso de tus labios rojos, mi chica ruda.- sonrió Ian.- Solo eso, y te dejaré en paz para siempre. Es una promesa. Dejaré que seas feliz con Aoi.

Lara miró a Ian a los ojos por un momento. Después sonrió y pareció aceptar.

De acuerdo.- aceptó ella.- Cierra los ojos.

Ian, de idiota, cayó en la trampa. En cuanto cerró los ojos, Lara le propinó tremendo patadón ahí en donde les platiqué, haciendo que Ian viese estrellitas...

Hija de la viejita.- musitó Ian, sin aliento.- Te pasaste, desgraciada...

¡Ay!.- Lara se dio cuenta de que había exagerado el golpe.- ¡Perdóname! ¡De verdad que lo siento mucho!

Está bien.- Ian estaba de lo más sofocado, tirado en el suelo y revolcándose.- Se me pasará...

"Lo malo es que ya no me quedarán ganas de besar a nadie", pensó él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayoi salió del camarote sin rumbo fijo. No sabía muy bien a dónde ir ni qué hacer. Solo sabía que, si quería recuperar a Jun, tenía que atreverse a besarlo... Jun estaba parado observando el altar improvisado en donde se casarían los novios al anochecer. Se veía algo melancólico y triste...

Hola.- saludó Yayoi, casi sin voz.

Hola.- sonrió Jun.- ¿Viniste a ver el altar?

Algo así.- contestó ella, desviando la mirada.- Aunque en realidad te estaba buscando a ti...

¿A mí? ¿Para qué?.- Jun estaba sorprendido.

Para decirte que... .- Yayoi suspiró.- Que te deseo mucha suerte con Kumiko. Espero que ella te dé todo lo que yo no te di...

Yayoi, no digas eso.- murmuró Jun.- Tú siempre me lo diste todo... Fuiste perfecta, no tuviste ningún error.

No lo creo.- Yayoi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- Porque de ser así tú no me habrías dejado...

Jun se sintió repentinamente conmovido ante las lágrimas de Yayoi. Nunca le había gustado el verla llorar, y al presenciar la escena le vinieron a la mente las razones por las cuales amaba a esa mujer...

La verdad es... .- murmuró Jun.- Que muchas veces pienso que cometí un error...

¿Qué quieres decir?.- inquirió Yayoi.

Que cometí un error al dejarte... .- susurró Jun.- Que quizás nunca debí separarme de ti...

Jun se acercó mucho a Yayoi, pero sin besarla. Todo estaba listo para que ella diera el acercón final y sellaran un beso. Pero justo cuando sus bocas estaban a tan solo unos cuantos milímetros, Yayoi se hizo para atrás.

Lo siento, pero no puedo.- musitó Yayoi, llorando a lágrima viva.- No me atrevo...

Y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

El hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas estaba acabando uno por uno con la gente que intentaba acabar con él. El embrujo se había convertido en una barrera muy difícil de superar...

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues ya casi termino este fic. No sé si falten uno o dos capítulos, solo sé que ya está por acabarse. No quiero hacerlo muy largo, la verdad es que no tengo mucha trama y no la quiero hacer de tos y arruinar la historia, que ya de por sí está de lo más jalada XD. Ni tiempo he tenido de encariñarme con el fic...

Hacer "piojito" es espurgar el cabello de otra persona con los dedos.

¿Se entendió el por qué de "Los Cuentos del Espejo"? Si no, pues díganme y trataré de explicarlo mejor. De todas maneras, en el último capítulo les diré de dónde saqué ese título.


	10. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

**Capítulo 10. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.**

A Tsubasa y a Genzo les llegaron muchas malas noticias: Ian, Yayoi y Matsuyama habían fracasado en sus intentos por romper el hechizo. Y el tiempo se acababa: faltaban menos de dos horas para el atardecer.

Me lleva.- musitó Genzo, exasperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Qué es tan difícil robarle un beso a alguien o qué?

Pregúntatelo a ti mismo.- replicó Tsubasa, haciendo alusión a Lily.- Ni modo. Tendré que irrumpir a media boda para besar a Sanae...

¿Te recuerdo que tenemos que romper el hechizo antes de la boda? ¿Olvidas que Sanae y Santana se casarán después del atardecer?.- Genzo estaba más gruñón que de costumbre.

Ya.- lo calmó Tsubasa.- Todavía nos quedan Alisse, Ishizaki y Paola...

Paola no está enamorada de ninguno de los hechizados.- negó Genzo.

¿Qué no? ¿Y qué me dices de Wakashimazu?.- Tsubasa le sonrió con cierta cizaña a su amigo.

Uhm...

Taro, por supuesto, ni sabía de lo que sus amigos hablaban. Continuaba preparándose para ser el padrino de Sanae.

¿Estaré bien con esa cosa?.- Misaki no dejaba de acomodarse la corbata en el espejo.- Rayos, Sanae me hubiese avisado antes que se iba a casar en este crucero para cargar con mi esmoquin...

Claro.- gruñó Genzo, con sarcasmo.- Perdónala por no haberte avisado que una neblina la embrujaría...

Taro, por supuesto, miró a su amigo sin comprender. Tsubasa optó por lanzarle a Genzo un buen almohadazo, por bocón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko despertó en su camarote. Frente a ella, Paola, Hana y Yayoi la miraban preocupadas.

¿Qué pasó?.- murmuró Yoshiko.- ¿En dónde estoy?

Estás bien, que es lo que importa.- Paola le tomaba el pulso a la muchacha.- Te diste un buen golpe.

Te caíste por la borda del barco y al golpearte con el agua te lesionaste un brazo.- anunció Hana.- O eso es lo que Paola nos dijo...

Claro que se lesionó el brazo.- gruñó Paola.- ¿O crees que no tengo los suficientes conocimientos médicos para hacer un diagnóstico como ese?

Lo digo precisamente porque tengo fe en ti.- replicó Hana, mirando con cierto recelo a su prima.

Como sea, lo importante es que estás bien.- dijo Yayoi, sonriéndole a su amiga.

¿Qué pasó con Matsuyama-san?.- Yoshiko se levantó de golpe.

Él está bien.- contestó Paola.- Bueno, más o menos. Lily lo está revisando. Parece ser que solo se fracturó un par de costillas...

¿Solo un par de costillas?.- gritó Yoshiko.- ¡Y fue por mi culpa!

Ya, no te preocupes por eso ahora.- la tranquilizó Hana.- Se pondrá bien...

El problema era que, obviamente, Matsuyama necesitaba ir a un hospital y el condenado crucero seguía sin poder moverse...

Será mejor que no vayas a la boda y descanses.- anunció Paola.- No estarás en condiciones de andar en fiestas.

Estoy toda adolorida.- murmuró Yoshiko.- Me hará bien quedarme aquí un rato.

Cualquier cosa que necesites me hablas.- dijo Paola.

Yo la cuidaré.- anunció Yayoi.

Paola y Hana asintieron, al tiempo que las dos salían del camarote. Yayoi trató de contener las lágrimas.

¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Yoshiko, preocupada.- ¿Acaso Matsuyama-san está tan grave?

No, no es eso.- Yayoi rompió a llorar.- Es solo que soy una cobarde...

Mientras tanto, Paola y Hana caminaban juntas por la borda, sin decirse nada.

Y no hemos podido encontrar una manera de romper este hechizo.- murmuró Hana, solo por decir algo.

¿Y eso a ti que te importa, si tu novio no está bajo el efecto del embrujo?.- replicó Paola, ácidamente.- Aunque eso explicaría el por qué se fijó en ti...

Mira, no tienes por qué ser así de agresiva.- Hana contraatacó.- ¿Por qué no lo superas?

Para ti es fácil decirlo: no fue a ti a quien tu novio botó por otra.- replicó Paola.

Mira, sé que tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.- gruñó Hana.- Es más, sé que tú nos odias a Kenji, a Genzo y a mí, pero tu amargura no te va a llevar a nada bueno. Sé también que estás en tu derecho de odiarme porque te quité a tu novio, pero eso no fue intencional...

¡Ja!.- bufó Paola.

En verdad.- Hana se puso muy seria.- Fue solo algo que se dio... Además, yo sabía que lo mío con Ken no tenía futuro... Y en cuanto Karl y yo nos vimos... Es difícil de explicar, y sé que será difícil también que un día me creas pero yo pienso que tú y Ken harán una excelente pareja.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loca o qué?.- gritó Paola.- ¡Apenas y lo conozco!

¿Y eso qué? Pueden llegar a conocerse mejor.- contestó Hana, para después entrar al camarote que compartía con Schneider y su hermana.- Adiós, Paola.

Paola prefirió no contestar. Se limitó a observar cómo Jitto y Marie Schneider se hacían cariñitos...

"Qué espectáculo más grotesco... ", pensó ella.

Mientras tanto, Lily revisaba a Matsuyama.

¿Se pondrá bien?.- inquirió Kazuki, preocupado.

Parece que solo fue el golpe.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa.- No creo que se haya fracturado las costillas, solo se dio un buen ranazo...

Vaya manera de llamarlo.- gruñó Hikaru.

Tranquilo.- Lily sonrió.- No te me alebrestes. Descansa y ya mañana veremos cómo sigues...

¡Pero mañana será demasiado tarde!.- exclamó Hikaru, levantándose de golpe al igual que lo hizo Yoshiko, aunque aquel se arrepintió ya que le dolió demasiado el hacerlo.

¿Demasiado tarde para qué?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

Para nada.- negó Kazuki.- No le hagas caso.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

Si tienen algún problema, me llaman.- ofreció ella, antes de marcharse.

Gracias.- respondieron Kazuki y Matsuyama.

Lily caminaba sola por la cubierta del barco, pensando en las palabras de Matsuyama: "¡Mañana será demasiado tarde!". Lily sabía que algo pasaba, pero no entendía qué. De pronto, divisó a Genzo, a Hyuga, a Ken, a Tsubasa, a Taro y a quien sabe cuantos más alrededor del área de la piscina. Lily se dio la vuelta para no tener que ver a Genzo pero fue demasiado tarde: él la vio y salió en su busca.

Lily, espera por favor.- pidió él, poniéndose en frente de ella.

¿Qué me vienes a decir?.- inquirió ella, enojada.- ¿Qué ya me olvidaste?

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo no se esperaba eso.

Sí. Supongo que me vienes a decir que esperas que sea muy feliz con Ken porque tú ya encontraste a otra chica. A esa edecán japonesa que se llama Sayoko o algo así.

Sakura.- la corrigió Genzo, cosa de la que se arrepintió.

¡Oh, lamento no saberme el nombre de tu nueva novia!.- Lily estaba enojadísima.- Pues bien, no me vengas a decir que eres feliz con ella. Ahórrate el comentario.

¿De dónde te sacaste la loca idea de que Sakura es mi novia?.- preguntó Genzo, tomando a Lily del brazo.

Los vi a ella y a ti platicando muy juntitos en la madrugada.- replicó Lily, furiosa.- Así que no me vengas con cuentos...

¿Acaso estás celosa?.- preguntó Genzo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Celosa, yo? ¿De ti?.- negó Lily.- Claro que no. Ya te dije que yo amo a Ken...

Ésa ni tú te la crees.- Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura.- Yo sé que tú en el fondo aun me quieres...

Ya déjala en paz, Wakabayashi.- interrumpió Hyuga, enojado.- Entiende que ella no te quiere...

Genzo, harto ya de que todo el mundo lo interrumpiera, intercambió unas palabras agresivas con Hyuga. A Lily le vinieron a la mente las escenas en donde Sakura y Genzo habían estado muy juntitos en cubierta... Le dieron tanta rabia y tantos celos que prefirió marcharse, dejando a Hyuga y a Wakabayashi pelearse por ella.

¿Qué te pasa, amor?.- le preguntó Ken, topándose con ella.

Nada.- Lily miró a Ken y se decidió.- Es solo que quiero ser tuya.

¿Qué dices?.- Ken se sorprendió.

Que quiero que me hagas tuya.- Lily le echó los brazos al cuello a Ken.- Por favor, quiero ser amada por ti...

(No, por Dios. Me cae que sí mato a Lily antes que dejar que Ken le ponga sus sucias manitas de lavacoches encima )

¿Estás segura?.- Ken sonrió.

Sí. Completamente.- asintió Lily.

De acuerdo... Busquemos un sitio adecuado...

Alisse escuchó la conversación y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Tengo que avisarle al Wakys.- murmuró.

Mientras tanto, el Wakys y Kojirito seguían peleándose por la doncella azteca. De pronto, Genzo se percató que el sol estaba ya muy bajo sobre el mar. El atardecer se aproximaba.

Dejemos esto para después, que dentro de poco ni sentido tendrá el que nos estemos peleando.- anunció Genzo, cortando a Kojiro.- ¿A dónde rayos fue Lily?

Lily está planeando acostarse con Ken.- anunció Alisse, en ese momento.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.- Genzo casi ahorca a la pobre chilena.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

¡Yo que sé! ¡Ve y detenla y no hagas tantas preguntas!.- gritó la muchacha, golpeando a Genzo para que la soltara.

Genzo intentó marcharse, pero Hyuga quiso detenerlo.

No irás a buscar a Lily.- gruñó el morenazo de fuego.

Ya, estate quieto.- dijo Alisse, deteniendo a Hyuga para que Genzo se marchara.

No interfieras.- Hyuga le dio un empujón muy fuerte a Alisse.

Ésta perdió el equilibrio. Como dije antes, se encontraba muy cerca de la piscina, y como los alrededores estaban salpicados de agua, las sandalias de Alisse resbalaron fácilmente y ella cayó al agua.

¡Auxilio!.- gritó Alisse, presa del pánico. La piscina era lo suficientemente honda como para que ella pudiera ahogarse.

¡ALISSE!.- Misaki pareció reaccionar ante la escena. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua a rescatar a la chilena.

¡Ayuda, por favor!.- gritaban varios, al tiempo que otros tantos hacían esfuerzos poco suficientes para ayudar.

Aguanta, Alisse.- Taro llegó hasta la chica y quiso sujetarla, pero ella estaba tan aterrada que amenazaba con hundirlos a ambos.

¡Por favor, Taro, no me sueltes!.- Alisse prácticamente se colgaba del cuello de Misaki.

¡Tranquilízate!.- gritó Misaki.- ¡Cálmate, por favor, o nos hundirás a los dos!

¡Es que no sé nadar!.- gritó Alisse.

¡Eso lo sé perfectamente! ¡Y también sé que nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara!.- gritó Misaki, haciendo que Alisse la mirara a los ojos.- Por favor, confía en mí...

Alisse pareció tranquilizarse al fin. Se abrazó fuertemente de Taro al tiempo que éste nadaba hacia la orilla y la sacaba del agua. Ya ahí, varios ayudaron a los dos jóvenes a salir del agua. Alguien comentó que sería necesario llevar a Alisse a la enfermería. Maki miró a Taro con cierto recelo, pero éste prefirió desviar la mirada. Ishizaki, bien a lo mono, quiso acercarse a Yukari e intentar besarla, pero ella ni cuenta se dio del intento y sin querer, lo empujó al agua.

¡Auxilio!.- gritó Ryo, payaseando, porque bien que sabía nadar.- ¿Qué no me vas a rescatar, Misaki?

Rescátate tú solo.- gruñó Taro.

El joven seguía preocupado por Alisse. Era cierto que la cosa no había pasado de un buen susto, pero aun así decidió que iría a verla a la enfermería.

Por su parte, Genzo buscaba desesperado a Lily y a Ken. No, no podía permitir que su novia se acostara con otro...

¿Has visto a Lily?.- le preguntó Genzo a Sakura, quien casualmente (ajá) andaba por ahí.

No.- negó ella.- ¿Aun no la besas?

No lo he conseguido.- bufó Genzo.- ¡Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es que ella quiere acostarse con otro!

Yo diría que también tendrías que preocuparte por el beso.- Sakura señaló al sol.- Faltan menos de diez minutos para que el sol se ponga...

La búsqueda se volvió desesperada. Tsubasa se percató también de la cercanía de la puesta de sol y buscó a Sanae en su camarote. Sin embargo, Yukari y Kumi le avisaron que ella y Santana habían decidido adelantar la boda. Solo estarían ellos, y Kaori Matsumoto y Munemasa Katagiri aceptaron ser sus padrinos, en vista de que Lily y Taro no aparecían por ningún lado.

Nosotras nos negamos a seguir con esta locura.- explicó Yukari.- No intentamos detener a Sanae pero tampoco la apoyaremos en esto.

Fabuloso.- murmuró Tsubasa.- ¿Y en dónde será la boda?

En el salón principal.- contestó Kumi.

Tsubasa se dirigió desesperadamente al salón principal, tanto por la urgencia de impedir la boda como porque el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Por favor, capitán Ozhora.- le pidió Santana al capitán, en el salón principal.- Haga que cierren las puertas. No queremos ser interrumpidos.

El capitán Ozhora se resistía, esperando a que su hijo alcanzara a llegar, pero Santana siguió insistiendo. El capitán dio la orden de que el salón se cerrara a piedra y lodo. Tsubasa llegó justo cuando las puertas acababan de cerrarse.

¡Por favor, Sanae, escúchame!.- Tsubasa aporreaba la puerta, desesperado.- ¡No te puedes casar con Santana! ¡Yo te amo!

No la escuches, amor.- murmuró Santana a una indecisa Sanae, quien miraba la puerta con evidente duda.- Recuerda cuánto nos amamos...

¡Por favor, Sanae!.- seguía insistiendo Tsubasa.- ¡No me dejes!

Pero Sanae hizo oídos sordos a sus súplicas.

Comience, por favor, capitán.- pidió el novio.- Que el sol ya está por ponerse.

El capitán suspiró. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intentar besar a su esposa...

Genzo y Sakura continuaban buscando a Lily y a Ken. De pronto, a Sakura se le ocurrió en dónde podían estar.

Quizás estén en el mirador oeste.- sugirió ella.- Ahí es bastante reservado y muy romántico...

Efectivamente, los dos jóvenes (o sea, Lily y Ken) estaban ahí, acariciándose (aunque apenas estaban en el preludio, todavía no hacían nada indebido). Genzo sintió unos celos terribles al ver a Lily abrazando y besando a Ken (jeje, estoy segura que no será el único que sentirá celos), pero se sobrepuso. El sol ya se encontraba flotando sobre el mar...

¡Deja a mi novia!.- gritó Genzo.

El grito hizo que Ken y Lily se separaran, sorprendidos y algo avergonzados. Genzo prácticamente se lanzó sobre Lily para alcanzar a besarla, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Ken lo jaló por el pantalón y eso hizo que Genzo solo alcanzara a besar la barbilla de Lily.

¡NO!.- gritó Genzo, al darse cuenta de que había fallado.

El sol ya se había ocultado sobre el mar. El Hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas se había vuelto permanente...

**Notas:**

¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaan! ¡Leche con pan! Jajaja, perdón, pero ahora los dejaré en el suspenso XD.

¿Se habrá vuelto permanente el hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas? ¿Habrán fallado Genzo y compañía en su lucha por recuperar a sus amores? ¿Se casarán Lily y Ken, volviendo realidad la peor de las pesadillas de Lily de Wakabayashi y Tsuki Wakashimazu? ¿Se habrá ahogado Ishizaki o habrá usado sus bananas para construir un flotador? ¿Sanae y Santana tendrán niños morenos con los ojos rasgados? ¿Tendrán Kaori Matsumoto y Kozo Kira el tórrido romance que éste último se merece? ¿Aguantará Marie Schneider el peso de Hiroshi Jitto cuando estén dándose cariño? ¿Dejará la autora de este fic de escribir tanta pentontada?

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Corazones Confundidos", el gran final!


	11. Rompiendo el espejo

**Capítulo 11. Rompiendo el espejo.**

Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que el sol se había puesto en el mar. Apesadumbrado, sintió que parte de su mundo se derrumbaba... Muy seguramente Sanae ya se habría casado con Santana...

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y Sanae y Santana salieron del salón principal, con cara de extrañeza. Ambos miraron a Tsubasa y su asombro creció aun más.

Tsubasa.- habló Santana.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estuve a punto de casarme con tu prometida?

Tsubasa no lo podía creer. ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Dijiste "a punto de casarte"?.- inquirió él, con voz temblorosa.

Sí.- respondió Sanae.- Cuando tu papá nos pregunto si aceptábamos ser marido y mujer, los dos dijimos que no. Es extraño, Tsubasa. ¿Por qué habría de casarme con un hombre al que apenas conozco?

¿Y por qué habría yo de casarme, en primer lugar?.- bufó Santana.

Sanae... Entonces tú... ¿Aun me quieres?.- preguntó Tsubasa, en voz baja.

No seas tonto.- replicó ella.- ¿Por qué preguntas si todavía te quiero cuando bien que sabes que yo nunca podría dejar de hacerlo?

Tsubasa no dijo más y le dio a Sanae uno de esos apasionados besos de película que hizo que Santana sonriera por lo bajo.

Mejor los dejo solos.- dijo, al tiempo que dejaba a la feliz pareja seguir en sus arrumacos.

Mientras tanto, en el mirador oeste, Sakura miraba la extraña escena: Ken estaba tumbado en el piso, sosteniendo aun el pantalón de Genzo, aunque parecía que no sabía por qué lo hacía. Lily estaba acostada en el suelo y Genzo estaba sobre ella, y éste repetía una y otra vez: "Fracasé", ante la mirada sorprendida de Lily.

¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Gen?.- inquirió Lily, sin poder contener su asombro.- ¿Por qué repites que fallaste tantas veces?

Porque lo hice.- contestó Genzo, apesadumbrado.- Te he perdido...

¿Qué me jugaste en una apuesta o qué? ¿Qué soy un paquete al que puedas extraviar en cualquier parte?.- replicó Lily.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque tú amas ahora a Wakashimazu... .- musitó Genzo, alicaído.

¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡NI LOCA!.- gritó Lily.

¿Estás loco, Wakabayashi?.- exclamó Ken.- ¿Cómo crees que la "Señorita Último Refresco del Desierto" va a fijarse en mí? ¡Dios me libre!

¡Primero perro que fijarme en ese lavacoches!.- gritó Lily.

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Se levantó de encima de Lily y miró a Ken y a aquélla con cierta esperanza.

¿Entonces... Ustedes ya no se aman?.- les preguntó.

¿Amarnos? ¿Cuándo nos hemos amado ése y yo?.- preguntó Lily, irritada.- Gen, tú bien que sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a un solo hombre y ése eres tú. ¿Por qué estás preguntando tantas idioteces?

Genzo soltó una carcajada de gozo. ¡El hechizo se había roto! Feliz como una lombriz, abrazó fuertemente a Lily, ante la sorpresa de ella por el "extraño" comportamiento de Genzo.

Mi Doctora de la Eterna Sonrisa.- murmuró él al oído de ella.- Me voy a casar contigo. No te dejaré ir nunca...

Cursi.- murmuró Ken.- Yo mejor me voy, esto me está dando náuseas...

Y se marchó, dejando a Lily y a Genzo fuertemente abrazados. Sakura miraba a la pareja con mucha tristeza.

Lo entiendo.- murmuró ella, antes de marcharse también.- Ella es tu destino...

Matsuyama no entendió el por qué Yoshiko se le lanzó a sus brazos, ni Yayoi comprendía por qué Jun la había abrazado tan de repente, ni Ishizaki entendía por qué Yukari lo ayudó a salir de la alberca y lo envolvió en una toalla seca, ni Ian sabía por qué Lara de repente lo había buscado en el camarote, se había encerrado con él y lo había violado prácticamente (aunque lo disfrutó, jeje). El capitán Ozhora se sintió muy sorprendido cuando Natsuko se acercó y lo besó con mucha ternura. Maki y Kojiro se encontraron en cubierta y se abrazaron y besaron sin decirse palabra. En fin, todos y cada uno de los hechizados parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Pero ninguno de los no hechizados entendía qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Excepto Alisse.

Volviendo atrás en el tiempo, a unos cuantos minutos antes de que se pusiera el sol, Alisse descansaba en la enfermería. Había pasado un buen susto en la piscina pero ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila. Observaba a través de la ventana la puesta de sol y suspiró. Ni tiempo había tenido de intentar besar a Taro...

¿Cómo está Alisse?.- Alisse escuchó que Misaki preguntaba por ella.

Está mucho mejor.- respondió alguien.- Ahora está descansando.

¿Puedo pasar a verla?

No sé si esté despierta...

Alisse decidió hacerse la dormida. Estaba tan deprimida que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Taro. Cerró los ojos momentos antes de que él entrara a la habitación.

Mi querida Alisse.- murmuró él, en voz baja.- Siempre te has visto tan linda cuando duermes...

Alisse no se movió. De repente, y sin previo aviso, Taro se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente, segundos antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse en el mar.

¿Qué rayos haces?.- preguntó ella, sorprendiéndolo a él, cuando el beso concluyó.

Besando a mi novia.- respondió él, mirándola con inocencia.- No pensé que te molestaría el que te besara tu novio...

¿Desde cuando somos novios?.- inquirió Alisse, enojada.- ¿Ya no recuerdas que terminaste conmigo para irte con Maki Akamine?

¿Te volviste loca, Alisse Farfán?.- Misaki no entendía nada.- Tú siempre has sido mi novia, la mujer a la que quiero, y no te dejaría por ninguna otra chica.

Alisse entendió. ¡Taro había roto el hechizo al besarla antes del atardecer! ¡La pesadilla había acabado! Emocionada, la chilena se colgó del cuello de su novio. Taro no entendía nada, pero nada tonto, se dejó querer...

Paola comprendió que el hechizo había terminado cuando Ken se acercó a ella con una cara que tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y algo de repugnancia.

¿Puedes creerlo?.- le preguntó él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Tu primo acaba de dar a entender que yo quería con esa Señorita Último Refresco del Desierto... Como si yo pudiera fijarme en ella.

(Como si Lily pudiera fijarse en ti, Ken ¬¬)

No me digas.- Paola trató de no sonar sorprendida.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

No sé. Es que Wakabayashi dijo algo así como de que Lily Del Valle y yo nos amamos en algún momento... Está loco, no me fijaría en nadie como ella, además de que acabo de salir de lo Hana, aunque curiosamente ya no me siento tan mal por eso.

¿En serio? Me da gusto.- Paola sonrió.

Sí. La verdad, creo que Hana no era mi tipo de mujer.- Ken también sonrió.

¿No? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

Pues... No lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a descubrirlo hoy en la cena?.- invitó Ken, galante.

Me encantará.- aceptó Paola.- Sirve que de paso me explicas por qué te marchaste del hospital de Hamburgo sin decirme adiós...

Ken le ofreció su brazo a Paola. Ésta lo tomó. Esa noche, en la cena, todas las parejas originales volvían a estar juntas, tal y como debía ser. Lily bailaba muy pegadita a Genzo, al tiempo que éste la abrazaba fuertemente. Sanae y Tsubasa se miraban con ojos de borreguitos enamorados, Alisse estaba abrazada a Taro, Paola y Ken platicaban muy juntitos, Lara e Ian se comían a besos, Yayoi y Jun se tomaban de las manos, Yoshiko y Hikaru se besaban de vez en cuando. Y Kojiro al fin le había pedido a Maki que fuera formalmente su novia. Kaori Matsumoto tenía un gesto de asco permanente, pues ya se le había informado que bajo el efecto del hechizo se había dado sus buenos arrumacos con Kira. Éste, por el contrario, tenía una sonrisota de gusto que ni cuarenta goles hechos en contra de Japón se la hubieran podido borrar.

No puedo creer que hayamos hecho todas esas locuras.- murmuró Lily, cuando ella y Genzo regresaron a la mesa en donde estaban sentados todos.

E hiciste muchas más, preciosa.- Genzo besó la cabeza de su novia.- Pero ya no me importa...

¿Se supone entonces que solo los que estábamos enamorados y respiramos la niebla caímos bajo el hechizo?.- quiso saber Lara.

Así es.- respondió Ian.- Pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo... Por ejemplo, ¿de quién está enamorado Makoto Soda? ¿Y Jitto? ¿Y qué me dicen de Akai Tomeya? ¿Y tú, Kumi?

Ése era mi secreto.- Kumi se puso roja.

La verdad es que Kumi es mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo.- sonrió Akai, avergonzado.- Solo que era un secreto...

Todos se rieron y Ryo y compañía no tardaron en hacerle burla a los novios.

¿Y qué me dicen de Soda?.- insistió Ian.

Yo tengo una novia en Japón.- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.- Se llama Asuka.

¿Y Jitto?

Está enamorado de Machiko.- respondió Yoshiko, riéndose sutilmente.

¿En serio?.- Sanae también rió.

¿Y Marie Schneider?

Mi hermana anda con Gino Fernández.- gruñó Karl, mirando a su hermana con cierto enojo.

Es cierto.- admitió ella, colorada como cereza.

¿Qué hay de Aoi?.- quiso saber Lily, a quien le causaba mucha hilaridad saber que su hermana había andado con él.

Este... .- Aoi se miraba los dedos, muy avergonzado. Sin saber por qué, Yoshiko Yamaoka se había puesto muy colorada.

Él anda tras de mi hermana.- gruñó Taro, algo enojado.- Con razón no entendía el por qué ella me insistió tanto para acompañarme. ¡Quería venir para poder verse con Aoi!

Todos volvieron a reír, al tiempo que muchos le daban palmadas a Aoi en la espalda y Yoshiko Yamaoka lo miraba con cierta picardía.

¡No me causa gracia!.- gritó Taro, al tiempo que Alisse lo besaba para calmarlo. A ella le divertía sobremanera el ver a Taro como hermano celoso.

Ya se sabía también que Kaori Matsumoto y Munemasa Katagiri eran amantes y que Kira Kozo andaba con una de las cocineras del barco, Meiko (ver capítulo dos). La última duda era Daichi Ozhora.

Él está enamorado de nuestra vecina,- sonrió Natsuko Ozhora, mirando con cierta ternura a su esposo.- ¿Verdad, querido?

Así es.- asintió el capitán.

¡Mamá! ¡Papá!.- gritó Daichi, avergonzado de que se supiera su secreto.

¿Y qué hay de ti, Santana?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

Eso nunca se los diré.- sonrió el brasileño, enigmáticamente.

Y absolutamente nadie pudo sacarle una palabra sobre el asunto.

De rato. El segundo al mando se acercó al capitán y le murmuró unas frases al oído. Éste sonrió y se levantó de la mesa para hacer un anuncio general.

Me han informado que el barco ha vuelto a funcionar.- dijo.- ¡"La Doncella de los Mares" estará lista mañana a primera hora para continuar con nuestro crucero!

Hubo una exclamación general de alegría.

¡Por fin! ¡Tendremos las vacaciones que tanto esperábamos!.- gritó Lily.

Y nos podremos olvidar de toda esta locura.- suspiró Paola.

Vamos, que no estuvo tan mal.- sonrió Alisse.- Pudo haber sido peor...

Todas las parejas se levantaron a bailar, para festejar. Lily y Genzo salieron al mirador, al tiempo que Ken invitaba a Paola a retirarse a un sitio en donde pudieran platicar mejor. Al poco rato, se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos de horror, emitidos por una voz femenina que parecía ser la de Lily.

¿Qué estará ocurriendo?.- preguntó Taki, sorprendido, cuando notó que, además de los gritos de Lily, se comenzaron a escuchar también los gritos de Ken.

Me parece que ya le han de haber dicho a Lily que estuvo besando a Ken.- Kisugi soltó la carcajada.- Y Wakashimazu se ha de haber enterado de que estuvo en pleno arrumaco con Lily...

Efectivamente, Lily no tardó en regresar al salón de baile, casi vuelta loca.

¡Nooo!.- gritaba.- ¿Cómo puede ser que haya besado al Señor Lavacoches?

¡Nooo!.- gritó Ken.- ¿Cómo pude besar a la Señorita Último Refresco del Desierto?

Genzo y Paola se miraron. Y no pudieron hacer nada más que reírse con todos los demás...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El crucero se cumplió tal y como se había planeado. Los chicos pasaron el resto de sus vacaciones disfrutando del sol y del mar, además de que pudieron disfrutar de algunas de las playas de las islas Bermudas. Y, dicho sea de paso, Genzo le cobró a Lily la apuesta que le debía (con muchas noches juntitos y calientitos), aunque se la hizo pagar con creces por los celos que le dio por causa del hechizo. La tarde anterior al fin de las vacaciones, Genzo vio a Sakura en el mirador norte.

Gracias por ayudarnos.- le dijo él a ella.- No sabes cuán felices estamos de que el hechizo se hubiese roto.

Me da gusto que hayan logrado romper el Espejo.- sonrió Sakura (refiriéndose al hechizo), con cierta tristeza.- Son los primeros que lo logran...

¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Genzo se sorprendió

Una impresión que tengo.- Sakura se encogió de hombros.- Me parece que tú y yo nunca más nos volveremos a ver. Y me parece bien. Me costó darme cuenta de que lo que hay entre Lily y tú es indestructible, pero ahora ya lo comprendo...

Sakura se despidió de él. Genzo ya no volvió a verla y al poco tiempo se le borró de la memoria su recuerdo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los muchachos desembarcaban en el puerto en donde habían zarpado dos semanas antes. Muchos lamentaban que las vacaciones hubiesen terminado pero la mayoría estaba feliz de volver, sobre todo los no hechizados.

Fue divertido.- comentó Ishizaki.- Aunque a ver si para el siguiente año nos vamos de viaje al Pentágono de las Malvinas.

Más de uno golpeó a Ishizaki en la cabeza con las maletas de mano.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Jaja, al fin terminó esta historia tan jalada, aunque me divertí escribiéndola.

Como dije, cambié la manera de romper el hechizo. Había planeado originalmente que fueran Lily y Genzo quienes lo hicieran, pero al ver la escena en donde You besa a Miki en el tomo 1 de Marmalade Boy me imaginé a Alisse y a Taro y de ahí se me ocurrió que ellos dos quedarían mejor para romper el hechizo, sirve que variaría un poco las cosas. Si me preguntan que por qué Taro besó a Alisse en ese momento, si se supone que estaba hechizado... Déjenme y les digo que eso nunca lo aclararé, ñaca, ñaca. Quedará en el misterio del Hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas.

Por cierto que le agradezco a Alisse la idea de la pareja de Aoi con la media hermana de Taro. La pareja de Gino Fernández con Marie Schneider siempre me ha gustado mucho, la vi en un fic (cuyo nombre y autor no recuerdo) y desde ahí me gusta y me agrada usarla de vez en cuando. En esta ocasión, emparejé a Hana con Karl por la presencia de Paola, quien obviamente queda con Ken. He de confesar que me agrada mucho la pareja Paola/Ken, pero no me atrevo a usarla mucho, ya que tiene muchísimo peso, al igual que Alisse/Taro. La verdad es que me da miedo, hasta cierto punto, usar a personajes hechos por otros autores ya que temo cambiarles algo en la personalidad o en el carácter, por eso casi siempre prefiero usar a Rika como pareja de Taro, aunque me agrade más Alisse, o a Hana como pareja de Ken, aunque me agrade más Paola.

Y bueno, Lara e Ian son otro cantar. Ambos son personajes de fics, pero aunque Ian no sea de mi creación, me siento cómoda usándolo en mis historias porque se acopla muy bien con Lara (y ella sí es creación mía).

No me pregunten por qué, pero me agradó la pareja de Akai/Kumi. Lo de Jitto y Mahicko... Jalada que se me ocurrió en el preciso instante en que lo escribí.

Pero vamos, que la cosa aquí no acaba. Aun me falta el epílogo (todos mis fics largos llevan epílogo).


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Pasó el tiempo. Ya de vuelta en Hamburgo, Lily y Paola terminaron sus estudios de Medicina General, al tiempo que Alisse acababa la Licenciatura en Derecho. Genzo aceptó el contrato que el Bayern Munich le ofrecía y Taro firmó para el Paris Saint Germain. Ken volvió a Japón para continuar jugando con el Yokohama Flugels.

Lily decidió especializarse en Pediatría en Munich (qué coincidencia). Ahora es la doctora jefa del servicio de Pediatría Lily de Wakabayashi y espera con mucha alegría a su primer hijo. Genzo está que se vuelve loco de la felicidad. La pareja aun no sabe si será hombre o mujer, pero ambos aman mucho a ese bebé.

Paola se marchó a vivir a Japón. Le ofrecieron una beca para especializarse en Psiquiatría allá y ella aceptó. Seis meses después del crucero ella y Ken anunciaron ser pareja oficial. Lily no deja de mandarle emails y de decirle en broma que ahora es la "señora del Lavacoches", cosa que le va a provocar a Paola un cálculo biliar un día de éstos. Paola y Ken se quieren muchísimo, y al fin ambos olvidaron ya la gastritis que les provocó el asunto Hana/Karl.

Alisse se fue a París con Taro. Por las mañanas ella es una hábil litigante, mientras que él se entrena con empeño para la temporada francesa. Por las tardes, ambos pasean por la capital francesa y se demuestran su amor frente a la Torre Eiffel. Alisse y Taro están comprometidos y esperan casarse el año próximo.

Hana y Karl siguen juntos. Ahora ambos tienen una niña a la que le pusieron el nombre de Lorelai. Curiosamente, ellos no están casados y Genzo espera que lo hagan pronto o el Bayern Munich correrá el riesgo de perder a su goleador estrella.

¿Lara e Ian? Parecen conejos, como toda la vida. Él sigue siendo el fotógrafo oficial de la Selección Japonesa y ella es detective privado. Sus tres hijos, Lara, Ricky e Ian Jr., crecen felices y contentos.

Tsubasa se casó con Sanae y se fue a vivir a España para jugar en el Barcelona. Son ahora los padres de dos pequeños a quienes nombraron Hayate y Daibu.

Kojiro y Maki también se casaron y viven en Italia. No tienen hijos aún. Ambos están felices con el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Y todos los demás siguen juntos: Yayoi y Jun, Hikaru y Yoshiko, Akai y Kumi, Yukari y Ryo, Aoi y Yoshiko (para gran enojo de Taro), Makoto y Asuka, Jitto y Mahicko, Gino y Marie, Karl y Hana, la señorita Matsumoto y Katagiri, Kira y Meiko, Daichi y su vecina. Y los señores Ozhora son más felices en su matrimonio que nunca... A propósito, Kazuki Sorimachi se lleva demasiado bien con Samael y se le ha visto mucho con ella... Los rumores corren pero nadie los confirma... Por cierto que un periódico de Brasil anunció que Carlos Santana se había comprometido en matrimonio con una linda brasileña llamada Maria da Gracia.

Por cierto que nadie de los que viajaron en ese crucero recuerdan absolutamente nada sobre el Hechizo. En cuanto pisaron tierra, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en esos dos días desapareció de la mente de nuestros protagonistas.

El Hechizo del Cuadrado de las Bahamas seguiría siendo tan solo una leyenda. Para siempre.

**Notas:**

Hace muchos años, cuando era una niña, pasaban por el canal 7 de Imevisión (ya llovió) un programa llamado "Los Cuentos del Espejo", en donde aparecía el comediante Andrés Bustamante. Era un programa infantil en donde un espejo narraba cuentos. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con este fic pero me encanta el título. De ahí lo saqué.

¡Tarán! ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias a mi coautor, Dardito, por la idea de este fic. Como dije al principio, a él le doy el crédito que le corresponde de la historia -

Gracias a Alisse, Paola, Vini y Samael por haberme permitido usar a sus personajes.

Y gracias también a los que leyeron este fic.


End file.
